


Starlight - The Movie

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Experimental, Future Fic, Gen, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, ScriptFrenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future the magical and non-magical worlds live in harmony, and the human race has explored and conquered space.</p><p>But an ancient evil is stirring, and the universe will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight - The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> The disclaimer is kind of complicated to explain, because none of the Harry Potter characters appear in this story. Mostly because it is set in the far distant future, and they are all dead.
> 
> However it is set in the world of Harry Potter, which is why the disclaimer is required to some degree.
> 
> All situations, terms and (for want of a better phrase) words connected with Harry Potter are copyright to JK Rowling.
> 
> All original characters, situations and creations remain copyright to me and (Jonie &amp; Reb - see later), and while I am happy for you to post the story on other sites, I must insist that this disclaimer remains in place, and the story is not modified in anyway.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> As mentioned, this story takes place in the distant future (the year 2379), and in space.
> 
> It will not contain any of the normal characters, because they are 300 years dead. However it is based in the world of Harry Potter, so there should be a lot of familiar references and the like.
> 
> This is the movie adaptation of two stories written by friends of mine ("Starlight : The Seven Fold Star" and "Starlight : Friends And Enemies"), and hopefully they will continue the series.
> 
> This was written as part of "Script Frenzy 2009", and consequently is a screenplay, rather than a normal story. (Because if it wasn't, I would just be copying what Jonie and Reb wrote, so what would be the point?")

EXT BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

A middle-aged man in a suit _(Patrick Megson)_ is walking down a nondescript street in the Blue-Alpha Section of Hammond. He is looking down at a digital pad, then looking up and glancing around.

A few moments later, he sees a sign above a shop and comes to a halt. He glances down at the pad again, then slips it in to his jacket and walks up to the door of the shop, and pushes it open.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT CONSULTING OFFICES

Patrick walks through the door, and then comes to a sudden halt, eyes wide in surprise.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT CONSULTING OFFICES

The reverse angle shows two, twenty-something people, having a sword-fight. One is a woman, with curly-red hair and green eyes, while the other is a man with straight, brown hair and deep brown eyes.

The fight seems to range all over the office, with both participants jumping on desks, kicking chairs out of the way, and occasionally throwing things at the other.

Patrick continues to watch, face now changing from surprise to awe as the fight continues.

Suddenly, the woman jumps on to a desk, them does a somersault off, then fires a bolt of red light out of the end of her sword.

The man dodges, and returns a bolt of red light towards her.

Patrick lets out a gasp of surprise when she bats the light away with her sword, sending it crashing in to the wall.

However the gasp causes them both to turn, and blush bright red.

ALEX HUNT  
_(still blushing)_  
Erm - Hi.

  
xoxox

INTRODUCTION CREDITS

_(on screen text)_

  
**Gemini Studios** and **Home Of The Angel Productions**

PRESENT

_A **SammyWrae** Film_

**Starlight - The Movie**

From _"The Starlight Series"_

by

**Jonie Enessle** and **Reb Rosowul**

Staring

Alex Hunt

Edward Chase

_with_

Patrick Megson

'Lala' Merow

Laren Merow

ElDana Merow

_and_

**Sally Ravendor**

  
xoxox

INT STARLIGHT CONSULTING OFFICES

Alex lowers her sword, and rests it on a nearby desk.

ALEX HUNT  
Welcome to Starlight Consulting. My   
name is Alex Hunt - how can I help   
you?

PATRICK MEGSON  
Are you two okay?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(slightly less red)_  
We're fine.

PATRICK MEGSON  
But you.... you were fighting?

ALEX HUNT  
_(shaking her head)_  
Oh - that   
_(grins)_   
We were just practicing dueling.

  
Patrick stares at them, eyes wide with disbelief.

PATRICK MEGSON  
That was just a practice duel?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(gestures to the swords)_  
We picked these two swords up a few   
weeks back, and we're still breaking   
them in   
_(pauses)_   
We're going to build a practice area   
soon - we just haven't had the time.

ALEX HUNT  
But enough of us and our wacky plans -   
how may Starlight Consulting help you   
on this fine and   
_(glances out of the window)_   
pretty dull day?

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(stares at them for a moment, then   
shakes his head)_  
My name is Patrick Megson   
_(pulls out a black wallet from his   
jacket)_   
I work for Governor Caldicott.

EDWARD CHASE  
From Crandos? You're a long way from   
home, Mr Megson.

PATRICK MEGSON  
I realise that, but a problem has come   
up that requires.... special attention,   
and from all accounts, you two have a   
lot of experience in dealing with these   
kind of problems.

  
Alex and Edward exchange glances.

ALEX HUNT  
You don't have government agents who   
can do this?

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(slightly reluctant)_  
We are trying to keep this secret.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiling)_  
Something you don't want to see in the   
press?

PATRICK MEGSON  
It is partly that, Mr Chase, but   
Governor Caldicott doesn't want the   
general public to learn about this   
either.

ALEX HUNT  
And the reason for that is?

PATRICK MEGSON  
Do you really need to know that? Will it   
affect how you perform?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiles)_  
Probably not. But, from past experience,   
if the government wants to keep   
something secret from both the press,   
and the public, then nine times out of   
ten, it's because it's illegal, immoral   
or both.

  
Patrick stares at them for a moment, then sighs.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Very well. But everything I am about   
to tell you is classified top secret,   
under the ICW laws, and disclosure of   
it to a third party, without permission,   
will result in serious jail time.

  
Alex and Edward both nod.

ALEX HUNT  
We understand. We've had other cases   
that had similar restrictions in the   
past.

  
Patrick smiles.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Very well. We would like you to find   
The Seven Fold Star.

  
He pauses dramatically, as if he has imparted something of great significance and importance.

Alex and Edward exchange confused looks, then they both turn back to Patrick.

ALEX HUNT  
EDWARD CHASE  
What's that?

  
Patrick stares at them in surprise, clearly tinged with disbelief.

PATRICK MEGSON  
You've never hold of The Seven Fold   
Star?

ALEX HUNT  
Should we have?

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
I suppose it might mean less to people   
who don't live on Crandos, but still -   
what do they teach kids in school these   
days?

EDWARD CHASE  
Perhaps you can fill us in, since our   
education has been so sadly lacking?

PATRICK MEGSON  
Very well - but you should probably sit   
down. This might take a little while.

  
Alex and Edward pick up their swords, and hang them on hooks at the back of the office, then return to their desks and sit down.

PATRICK MEGSON  
If you're sitting comfortably, I'll begin.

  
He pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Crandos was founded early on in The   
Exploration. The original Founder, and   
our first Queen, was a lady by the name   
of Emily Granger-Brown, who brought The   
Seven Fold Star with her from Earth.

EDWARD CHASE  
And what is it?

PATRICK MEGSON  
It is a crystal star, with five points,   
and two.... hearts for want of a better   
phrase. It became the symbol of the   
Crandos Royal Family, and later - after   
the revolution - the symbol of our   
government's moral authority.

ALEX HUNT  
But you've lost it?

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(nods)_  
Fifty years or so ago, it was stolen   
during a raid against our First   
Minister's Office.

ALEX HUNT  
And you've kept that from the people?

PATRICK MEGSON  
The then Minister Smith believed it was   
best, and since Minister Rose inherited   
that problem, she hasn't been able to   
bring the news to the public's attention   
without revealing the lie.

EDWARD CHASE  
Hence the secrecy?

PATRICK MEGSON  
There's the chance that, if the public   
were to find out, it would topple the   
government and cause a civil war, the   
likes of which you couldn't imagine.

  
Alex nods, while Edward rolls his eyes.

ALEX HUNT  
Okay - say we agree to look for this..   
Star thing. Where do you think we should   
start?

PATRICK MEGSON  
We've had information that a trade is to   
take place on Trixia in the next few   
days. The group that has them has   
transported them there, and we know more   
or less where they're being held.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - why can't you go after them   
yourself?

ALEX HUNT  
For agents of Crandos' secret service to   
operate on Trixia, they would have to   
inform The ICW.

EDWARD CHASE  
Which would make keeping their secret a   
little hard   
_(smiles)_   
Well - we have only two questions.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Yes?

ALEX HUNT  
Who has them, where are they and how   
much does this job pay?

PATRICK MEGSON  
That's three questions.

ALEX HUNT  
Maths was never my strong point. It's   
why I became a PI.

PATRICK MEGSON  
The group is called The Tri-Betas,   
and they are based out of Burnton on   
Trixia's north continent. There's more   
detailed information in this   
_(hands her a chip)_  
They are a small group, but not to be   
taken lightly.

EDWARD CHASE  
We can defend ourselves, Mister Megson.

PATRICK MEGSON  
I have no doubt of that, but you're no   
good to me if you're dead.

ALEX HUNT  
And now, we get to the last question.

PATRICK MEGSON  
What are your usual rates?

EDWARD CHASE  
Ten galleons a day, plus reasonable   
expenses.

PATRICK MEGSON  
We'll pay you that, plus a thousand   
galleons if you can return The Star.

  
Alex glances at Edward, who is smiling.

ALEX HUNT  
We accept.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Excellent. When can you set off?

EDWARD CHASE  
Two days from now.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Why the delay?

  
Alex and Edward now stare at him the way he was staring at them before.

ALEX HUNT  
Are you serious? You've come to Hammond,   
and you don't know what day tomorrow is?

PATRICK MEGSON  
Should I?

  
Edward stands up, but Alex holds her hand up, and shakes her head slightly. He pauses, then sits back down.

ALEX HUNT  
You'll have to forgive us. We sometimes   
forget that Hammond is just one planet,   
and not the centre of the universe   
_(she pauses)_   
Tomorrow is the sixteenth anniversary   
of The Day Of Sorrow.

  
Patrick stares uncomprehendingly for a moment, then his eyes widen and he bites his lip.

PATRICK MEGSON  
I'm sorry. I didn't know   
_(glances at Edward)_   
My condolences.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thank you.

PATRICK MEGSON  
I will leave you to it now, but if you   
could report back at regular intervals,   
I would be grateful.

ALEX HUNT  
We'll report when we can, providing it   
doesn't interfere with our job.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Very well.

  
He turns to the door, and pulls it open. A moment before he walks through, he turns back.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Once again, you both have my condolences,   
and my apologies.

ALEX HUNT  
_(holds up her hand)_  
Don't worry - you wouldn't have known.

PATRICK MEGSON  
Still.....

  
He pauses, then turns and walks out of the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Alex and Edward sit in silence for a moment, then turn to face each other, with huge grins on their faces.

ALEX HUNT  
A thousand galleons? Plus our daily rate?

EDWARD CHASE  
He must be really desperate to get this....   
star thingy back   
_(pauses and then smiles again)_   
We could refit Love's Flight.

ALEX HUNT  
Redo these offices.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - we're accepting the case?

  
Alex grins and nods.

EDWARD CHASE  
Excellent   
_(pauses, then speaks hesitantly)_   
We could set off now. Get it done   
quickly.

ALEX HUNT  
_(pauses, then shakes her head)_  
I know you mean it, but I wouldn't do   
that. I know what tomorrow means to   
you, and, even if it means slightly   
less to me, I also want to attend.

  
Edward smiles at her, relieved.

ALEX HUNT  
But, in the meantime, we can do some   
research, to ensure we're ready when we   
leave.

  
xoxox

EXT EDGE OF THE WILD-FIRE ZONE, BLUE SECTION, HAMMOND

Alex and Edward stand, heads bowed, in the middle of a crowd.

FEMALE VOICE #1  
Sixteen years ago today, we all suffered   
the same loss.

  
The camera pulls back slowly, revealing more and more of the crowd.

FEMALE VOICE #1  
At 11:53, that fateful morning, all our   
lives changed forever.

  
The camera continues to pull back.

FEMALE VOICE #1  
So we gather, on this day, at this time,   
every year. To remember those who died,   
those who's lives changed. To remember   
our loved ones, both past and present.

  
The camera continues to pull back.

FEMALE VOICE #1  
And so now, as we have done since that   
fateful day, I ask you to stand in   
silence for a minute.

  
The camera pulls all the way back, showing a crowd of several thousand, stood in a green park. But right next to the park is an area of mass devastation - buildings ruined, no plants, no animals, no nothing.

A single bell chimes, and the entire crowd falls silent.

xoxox

EXT TARRA SECTION, HAMMOND

Every person in the streets is stood, silent and unmoving.

_Montage_

There are a number of shots of towns and cities across the planet. Every single shot shows people stood in silence, some with tears in their eyes.

xoxox

EXT EDGE OF THE WILD-FIRE ZONE, BLUE SECTION, HAMMOND

As the minute comes to an end, the bells ring out, pealing in succession.

A few minutes later, they trail off, and the woman who was speaking before walks steps back up to the microphone.

FEMALE VOICE #1  
Thank you for coming, and may whatever   
god you believe in go with you in your   
life.

  
The crowd starts to break up, and the camera moves back to Edward and Alex.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(wiping his eyes, turns to Alex)_  
Thank you. I know you think this   
_(gestures to the crowd)_   
is a waste of time, but I am not sure I   
could do it without you.

ALEX HUNT  
_(smiling softly, takes his hand)_  
Not so much a waste of time....   
_(shakes her head)_   
But this probably isn't the time or the   
place to discuss it   
_(looks around)_   
Shall we?

EDWARD CHASE  
If you could just give me a moment?

  
He glances towards the area of destruction. She follows his gaze, then nods.

ALEX HUNT  
I'll be back at the office.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thanks.

  
She turns and walks off, while he turns and walks towards the area.

As he makes his way through the crowd, he slips a small glass sphere out of his jacket.

He stops just inside the area, and kneels down. Placing the sphere on the ground, he pulls out a wand, and taps it twice.

Almost at once, the image of two people, a man and a woman, appear above it. They start dancing, then she leans over, and kisses him passionately.

As Edward watches, tears start running down his face again.

EDWARD CHASE  
Mum. Dad. It's another year. Starlight   
is flourishing, and Alex and I are   
getting better at our jobs every day   
_(glances back to where he last saw Alex)_   
I'm a little worried about her - she   
seems.... lonely   
_(pauses, then lets out a little laugh)_   
I know. I'm one to talk - twenty four   
and still no prospect of a girlfriend,   
let alone a wife   
_(shrugs)_   
Anyway - we have a new job tomorrow.   
Taking us away to Trixia, to try to find   
the lost symbol of Emily Granger and   
return it to Crandos. Should be pretty   
simple, but then again what fun would   
that be?

  
He stares down at the image for a moment, then closes his eyes.

EDWARD CHASE  
I wish you were here. That the wave had   
stopped half a mile earlier. That you   
were both on holiday. That the reactor   
had never exploded   
_(pauses, then sighs)_   
But if wishes were hippogriffs....

  
He stands up, and dusts his trousers off, leaving the sphere where it is.

EDWARD CHASE  
I will be back when I can, Mum. See you   
soon.

He turns, and walks away, leaving the image of his parents dancing on the edge of the Wild Fire zone.

xoxox

EXT BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Edward walks back along the street _(the same one we saw Patrick walking on before)_, then comes to a stop as he sees an image on a TV screen in one of the shops.

He turns back, and walks in to the shop.

xoxox

INT DEXON TV REPAIRS AND RENNOVATIONS

Edward closes the door, and turns to the older man behind the counter.

EDWARD CHASE  
Jon - can I turn that up?

  
Jon Dexon waves his hand, not looking up from the circuit board he is working on.

Edward turns the tv up, then stands back.

TV ANNOUNCER  
And there was further surprises today,   
as FOD Corp announced that it's   
intention to open up another plant.   
There are a number of proposed sites,   
but the most likely location is the   
capital city of Davalos. FOD Corp's   
Managing Director, Sally Ravendor, spoke   
to our program earlier, saying that it was   
a requirement to ensure the future of   
her company.

  
Edward turns as Jon lets out a snort of disgust.

EDWARD CHASE  
Jon?

JON DEXON  
She's lying.

EDWARD CHASE  
What makes you say that?

JON DEXON  
FOD doesn't need to expand. It already   
has plants on more planets than any   
other, and, aside from The Nimbonus   
Corp, is the single most successful   
corporation in the known world.

EDWARD CHASE  
So why do you think she is opening   
another plant?

JON DEXON  
She's greedy? She's trying to gain more   
political power? She's trying to take   
over the world, bit by bit?

EDWARD CHASE  
I guess it's possible   
_(shrugs)_   
Anyway - I just stopped in to say we'll   
be out of town for a bit, so if you   
could....

JON DEXON  
No worries - I'll keep an eye out.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thanks.

JON DEXON  
Where you off to this time?

EDWARD CHASE  
Trixia.

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON SPACEDOCK, TRIXIA

"Love's Flight", a manticore class personal shuttle, flies down towards the dock, then comes in to land on one of the pads.

xoxox

EXT BURNTON SPACEDOCK, TRIXIA

The door to the shuttle cycles open, and Alex and Edward walk down from it to the pad. It closes behind them, and they walk in to the terminal.

xoxox

INT BURTON SPACEDOCK, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward walk through the terminal, and come to a halt in front of the Customs and Immigration Desk.

AERON JACKSON  
Welcome to Trixia. My name is Aeron,   
and I work for the Trixia CAI. I   
just have a few questions to ask you,   
then you may go about your business,   
whatever business that might be.

  
They both nod.

AERON JACKSON  
First, may I have your ID Cards?

  
They hand over their cards, and he scans them.

AERON JACKSON  
And now, may I have your wands, please?

  
Alex hands hers over, while Edward pulls his out of his jacket, but keeps hold of it.

AERON JACKSON  
Mister Chase - your wand?

EDWARD CHASE  
Once you've scanned Miss Hunt's, you can   
do mine.

AERON JACKSON  
_(slightly amused)_  
You don't trust me?

EDWARD CHASE  
We've learned in the past not to hand   
over both our wands at once. Not to   
government agents, not to anyone.

AERON JACKSON  
_(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Okay. I have no problems with that.

  
He scans Alex's wand, then hands it back and turns to Edward. With a slight smile, Edward hands his over, watches it be scanned, and then takes it back.

AERON JACKSON  
Thank you. What is the purpose of your   
visit?

ALEX HUNT  
We're on business   
_(pulls out a business card)_   
Starlight Consulting.

AERON JACKSON  
What is the nature of the business?

ALEX HUNT  
Private Investigators. We're fully   
licensed under ICW laws, and are   
permitted to operate on all planets   
under that license.

AERON JACKSON  
Excellent. How long do you expect your   
visit to last?

EDWARD CHASE  
No more than two weeks, probably less.

AERON JACKSON  
_(glances down at the screen in front of   
him)_  
That's all   
_(pauses)_   
Oh - one more thing. Are you carrying   
any other weapons than your wands?

  
Alex pulls out a pad from her jacket, and hands it to Aeron.

AERON JACKSON  
Two blaster pistols, two blaster rifles   
and two.... two swords?

  
He looks up at them, slightly confused.

AERON JACKSON  
Swords?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shrugs non-chaulantly)_  
Sometimes the old methods are the best.

AERON JACKSON  
But.... swords?

ALEX HUNT  
Look - are they illegal?

AERON JACKSON  
Well - no. Cause no one uses them.

ALEX HUNT  
So we can bring them in?

AERON JACKSON  
I suppose so.....

ALEX HUNT  
Then what's your problem?

EDWARD CHASE  
I think he's still stuck on the sword   
part to be honest.

AERON JACKSON  
_(shrugs)_  
Well - to each his own. If you wanna   
use swords, use swords.

  
He reaches down and makes a few notes on the screen.

AERON JACKSON  
Welcome to Trixia. Please ensure you   
familiarize yourself with local laws and   
customs, and try not to break any laws   
during your stay.

  
Alex grins

ALEX HUNT  
We'll certainly do our best to try.

AERON JACKSON  
And have a nice day now.

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward walk down the street looking around.

EDWARD CHASE  
I guess we should find somewhere to stay.   
If we're going to be here for a while   
that is.

ALEX HUNT  
Any suggestions?

EDWARD CHASE  
The Badger is usually a good bet. Cheap,   
clean. That sort of thing.

ALEX HUNT  
Badger it is then.

EDWARD CHASE  
Do you want to start tomorrow, or see   
what we can find out tonight?

ALEX HUNT  
_(yawns, then grins)_  
I guess that answers your question. We   
can start in the morning   
_(pause, then gestured to the suitcase   
he is wheeling along the ground)_   
We've got all that fun information to   
go through before we can try to find the   
Tri-Betas.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward walk up to the check-in desk, and Alex rings the bell. A moment later, a young, perky blonde woman walks through a door at the back.

GINGER DARKSON  
Welcome to The Badger Hotel. My name is   
Ginger. How can I help you today?

ALEX HUNT  
I realise this'll come as a surprise,   
but we'd like a couple of rooms.

  
Edward rolls his eyes.

GINGER DARKSON  
Of course. How long will you be staying?

ALEX HUNT  
Can we book them for a week, with an   
option for an extra week?

GINGER DARKSON  
Of course   
_(glances at the monitor in front of her)_   
Two rooms?

ALEX HUNT  
Yes.

GINGER DARKSON  
Do you require any special dietary,   
religious or other requirements?

ALEX HUNT  
No, thank you. Although we do require a   
WWN access terminal in each room.

GINGER DARKSON  
That comes as standard, and, should you   
require it, we have a UCN terminal in   
the communications centre.

ALEX HUNT  
Excellent. Do we pay now or....

GINGER DARKSON  
On your departure.

  
She leans down, and then comes back up with two cards.

GINGER DARKSON  
These are your keys, and your rooms are   
on the twelfth floor. Lifts are on the   
right at the end of the foyer.

ALEX HUNT  
Thanks.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex walks in to her room, casts a number of security, privacy and silencing spells, then, leaving her suitcase on her bed, she walks across the corridor and knocks on Edward's door.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward and Alex are lying next to each other on the bed, staring a projection on the ceiling of the room.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - we can find The Tri-Betas at the   
wharf?

ALEX HUNT  
If Patrick's information is right, they   
should be in one of the warehouses.

EDWARD CHASE  
A warehouse?   
_(turns to Alex)_   
I thought they were a huge,   
interplanetary gang of master criminals?

ALEX HUNT  
_(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Maybe they are, and they're really good   
at covert-ops.

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward are stood in front of a very dilapidated warehouse, with every window broken, and the sign hanging off.

ALEX HUNT  
Then again, maybe not   
_(she glances at the pad)_   
This is the place.

EDWARD CHASE  
Apparently so. So - how do you want to   
do this?

ALEX HUNT  
You take the back?

EDWARD CHASE  
Okay - go on the signal.

  
He bounds off round the side, while Alex slips the pad back in to her jacket, then withdraws her sword and pistol from her jacket, slipping the pistol in to the back of her belt.

xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward walks round to the back, looks the building up and down, then edges up to the wall, and slowly withdraws his sword.

Looking around once more, he reaches down to his belt and flicks a switch on the side.

xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex looks down as her belt beeps, then she raises her sword, and kicks the door in.

xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward smashes one of the remaining windows, and leaps into the building.

xoxox

INT WAREHOUSE, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex bursts in to the door and skids to a halt, facing six men with guns.

ALEX HUNT  
Hi. My name is Alex, and I have a   
favour to ask.

  
The men continue to stare at her.

ALEX HUNT  
You've stolen something from The First   
Minister of Crandos, and I'd like it back.

MERC #1  
What's that?

ALEX HUNT  
The Seven Fold Star.

  
The men glance at each other, then they all raise their guns and point them directly at her.

MERC #2  
_(firmly)_  
You should leave. Now.

  
The other men form an arc around her.

ALEX HUNT  
_(looking around)_  
Why am I getting the feeling that this   
is not open to negotiation?

MERC #2  
If you leave right now, we will forget   
you were ever here. Otheriwse there   
will be consequences.

ALEX HUNT  
_(catches sight of Edward walking up   
behind them)_  
How about this - you hand over what you   
stole, and we will let you go?

  
The men exchange glances, then turn back to Alex.

MERC #3  
What do you mean 'we'?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(off-screen, from behind)_  
That would be her and me. And we're   
taking the Star. Whether you six live   
to walk away is another matter.

ALEX HUNT  
Just give it us, and this will end   
easily.

  
Edward moves round until the six men are between him and Alex.

A moment later, The man who's been doing most of the talking turns and fires at Alex.

She sweeps the sword in front of her, deflecting the bullets in to the walls.

MERC #2  
What the hell?

ALEX HUNT  
We don't want to hurt you. Just give us   
the damn star, and you an walk away.

MERC #1  
We'll die before we let you have it.

  
Alex pauses, then shrugs.

ALEX HUNT  
If that's what you want.

  
She swings the sword round, until it's pointing at him.

ALEX HUNT  
STUPEFY!

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

The warehouse is full of spell light and pistol fire.

But only for a few moments.

xoxox

INT WAREHOUSE, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward both lower their swords, and look around.

ALEX HUNT  
One dead. Five unconscious   
_(shrugs)_   
It could be worse.

EDWARD CHASE  
Records would show they fired first.   
And that they escalated it.

ALEX HUNT  
I guess we should find the Star, and go?

  
They search for a few minutes, then Edward comes across a small safe.

EDWARD CHASE  
I think this is it.

  
He pulls out a small leather envelope from his jacket, and opens it up.

ALEX HUNT  
Why can't we just....   
_(waves her wand)_   
blast it?

EDWARD CHASE  
Aside from the risk of destroying The   
Star, I'm starting to wonder if Mr   
Megson didn't mislead us a little.

ALEX HUNT  
_(tilts her head to one side)_  
I guess I'm missing something?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(nods as he continues to work on the   
safe)_  
These mercs - did they seem a   
little..... obsessed? I mean - more   
than most?

ALEX HUNT  
A little, I guess.

EDWARD CHASE  
I mean - they didn't try to sell us   
this. And they were willing to die to   
stop us from getting it.

ALEX HUNT  
Maybe their boss is a real bastard, and   
they're more scared of him than they   
are of us.

EDWARD CHASE  
It's possible   
_(grunts with satisfaction as he pulls   
the safe door open)_   
Now - let's see what they were so eager   
to protect.

  
He reaches inside, and pulls out a small metal box. He closes the safe door, then gently rests the box on the top of the safe.

ALEX HUNT  
Want me to.....

EDWARD CHASE  
No - I got it.

  
He pulls out his wand, and waves it over the top a few times.

EDWARD CHASE  
It's clean   
_(looks up at her)_   
So - do we open it now, or wait until   
we are back home?

ALEX HUNT  
Now   
_(pauses, the grins)_   
After all, we don't want to return to   
Mr Megson with an empty box, do we?

EDWARD CHASE  
Good point   
_(looks down at the box)_   
Okay - lets see what's worth dying for.

  
He lifs the lid of the box, and both he and Alex look inside.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(after a moment)_  
Huh.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex pushes the door to her room open, goes inside, and sits down on the bed.

xoxox

INT WAREHOUSE, BURNTON, TRIXIA _(FLASHBACK)_

The fight is underway, and both Alex and Edward are fighting for their lives.

Alex swings the sword round, blocking a volley of gunfire, then decapitates one of the mercs.

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

She shakes herself, then looks over at the metal box.

ALEX HUNT  
I hope you were worth it, little box.

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON, TRIXIA

Outside the hotel, the street is deserted and very quiet.

Suddenly, twelve figures, all in black jump suits and balaclavas, run down the street to the entrance of the hotel.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

The twelve figures stream in to the hotel, and the woman behind the check-in desk ducks down. A moment later, all the lights go out.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex sits up in bed, looking around in the dark.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward leaps out of bed, grabbing for his sword.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

The figures move towards the stairs, and go up them in teams of four.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex grabs her sword, then disillusions the box, and slips it in to her bag.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward moves to stand behind the door, raising his sword.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

The twelve figures arrive in the corridor leading to Alex and Edward's rooms, then break in to four teams. One secures the far end of the corridor, while another secures the near end.

The other two teams move to stand outside the doors to Alex and Edward's rooms.

AGENT #1  
THIS IS THE TRIXIAN SECRET SERVICE.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex's eyes widen, and for a moment she glances towards the window, considering making a break for it.

AGENT #1  
DROP ANY WEAPONS YOU ARE HOLDING, AND   
BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward also glances at the window, then he slowly lowers his sword, places it on the ground, and backs in to the middle of the room, hands on his head.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex glances at her bag, then slowly places her sword on the ground and backs up against the wall, hands on her head.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

The two teams of agents turn to the doors, and kick them open.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Edward keeps his hands on his head as the agents stream in to the room.

AGENT #2  
Edward Chase. You are bound by Trixian   
Law to stand down and surrender yourself   
for questioning.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex closes her eyes as the agents crash in to the room.

AGENT #1  
Alex Hunt. You are bound by Trixian   
Law to stand down and surrender yourself   
for questioning.

  
xoxox

INT SECRET SERVICE BUILDING, BURNTON, TRIXIA

Alex and Edward are sat in a metal walled office, empty apart from a single table and the chairs they are sat on.

The door opens, and a man and a woman walk in. She waves her hand and another chair appears. The woman sits down, while the man leans up against the wall behind her.

EMILY BROWN  
My name is Special Agent Brown. I am in   
charge of The Aeason Department of the   
TSS. Do you understand why you are here?

ALEX HUNT  
The death of the Mercenary in the   
warehouse on the wharf?

EMILY BROWN  
_(smiling)_  
I'm afraid that's only half-right.

  
She turns to the man behind her, who hands her a file. She turns back to the table, and spreads it out in front of the two Starlight staff.

EMILY BROWN  
The operation you disrupted was one of   
ours. The man you killed was one of my   
agents.

  
Alex and Edward are quiet for a few moments, then, after an exchange of glances, they turn back to Emily.

ALEX HUNT  
We were told they were thieves, who had   
stolen from the government of Crandos.   
And, although it won't bring him back,   
I am afraid they fired first.

EMILY BROWN  
_(she nods)_  
We know.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(surprised)_  
You know?

EMILY BROWN  
We have a record of the incident, and   
it clearly shows that my men were the   
first to fire, and that, from a certain   
point of view, you were only acting in   
self-defence.

EDWARD CHASE  
Then why are we here?

EMILY BROWN  
The Seven Fold Star.

ALEX HUNT  
What about it?

EMILY BROWN  
My agents said they had it.

TOM BLACK  
_(from behind her)_  
They reported back when they returned   
to the warehouse, and said their   
mission to recover it had been   
successful.

EMILY BROWN  
And yet when we searched the warehouse,   
it wasn't there.

ALEX HUNT  
We didn't find it either, so we left.   
We were going to try to trace it back to   
where else it might be.

EMILY BROWN  
_(looking at her curiously)_  
I'm only guessing, but you have no idea   
what you're looking for, do you?

EDWARD CHASE  
It's the symbol of the Royal Family of   
Crandos, and they want it back.

  
Emily and Tom exchange glances, then Emily turns back.

EMILY BROWN  
The Seven Fold Star was discovered on   
Earth, just before the start of the   
exploration. No one knows exactly what   
it does - the secret has been lost in   
the 320 odd years since then - but all   
of the stories, records, documents and   
descriptions agree on one thing.

  
She pauses, but doesn't continue.

ALEX HUNT  
Are you going to tell us what it is?

EMILY BROWN  
A weapon.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(slightly confused)_  
A weapon?

EMILY BROWN  
One of the most powerful, and   
destructive weapons in the history of   
the worlds - one that would make the   
AK Bomb look like a tickling curse.

  
Alex and Edward's eyes widen in amazement.

EMILY BROWN  
So, you can see why we have an interest   
in knowing where it might be   
_(she pauses)_   
Are you sure you have no idea?

ALEX HUNT  
Not a clue   
_(shakes her head)_   
We tried to find it, after the fight,   
but we couldn't locate it.

EMILY BROWN  
_(turns to Edward)_  
What about you, Mr Chase?

EDWARD CHASE  
Like my partner said, we didn't find   
anything. Nothing to suggest where   
they'd been, or what they were going   
to do next.

  
Emily stares at both of them for a few moments, then nods.

EMILY BROWN  
Very well. You are both permitted to go,   
and while we have to keep a record of   
this incident in our files, it won't   
appear on the public records, and no   
one but us will know.

ALEX HUNT  
Thank you   
_(stands up)_   
And, once again, can I say how sorry I   
am for the death of your agent.

EMILY BROWN  
Thank you   
_(pauses)_   
It will be listed as death in the line,   
but the records will be sealed.

TOM BLACK  
And now, while we don't wish to hurry   
you, I think it would be best if you   
left the planet as soon as is possible.

EDWARD CHASE  
Of course   
_(smiles)_   
If we can get our belongings from the   
hotel, we will be off-planet by the end   
of the day.

  
xoxox

EXT BURNTON SPACEDOCK, TRIXIA

Edward and Alex walk up to their spaceship, pulling their bags behind them.

The door cycles open, and they walk inside.

xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, BURNTON SPACEDOCK, TRIXIA

Alex sits down in the pilot's chair, while Edward stows all the baggage in the back.

As Alex starts the ship up, Edward walks back, box in hand. He starts to open his mouth, but Alex holds up her hand.

ALEX HUNT  
Burnton Flight, this is Love's Flight   
requesting permission to depart.

BF Voice  
Love's Flight, this is Burnton Flight.   
Depart to Channel 3, Path 5, and   
proceed out from there.

ALEX HUNT  
Thank you Flight   
_(she clicks the comm unit, then turns   
back to Edward)_   
Sorry.

EDWARD CHASE  
No worries - I forgot about the   
departure   
_(holds the box up)_   
I take it you can explain?

ALEX HUNT  
Do I have a reason why I lied to agents   
and directors of Trixia's Secret   
Service?   
_(Edward nods)_   
I do. In fact I have two reasons.

EDWARD CHASE  
Are they both exciting and dramatic?

ALEX HUNT  
Oh yes   
_(pauses)_   
Just a second.

  
She flicks the comm unit back on.

ALEX HUNT  
Burnton Flight, this is Love's Flight.   
We're about to break orbit.

BF VOICE  
Love's Flight, this is Burnton Flight.   
Thank you for visiting, and enjoy your   
flight.

ALEX HUNT  
Burnton Flight, thank you.

  
She flicks the comm unit off again, then turns back to him.

ALEX HUNT  
As I was saying - I have two main   
reasons for wanting to keep it to   
ourselves.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(pauses)_  
You realise how disappointed I'll be   
if either of these involve us using it?

ALEX HUNT  
Of course, and that's why neither of   
them do   
_(grins at him)_   
Do you really think I would want to use   
it?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shakes his head, honestly)_  
No.

ALEX HUNT  
Anyway - the first is that this isn't a   
weapon. It is in fact just a pretty   
jewel.

EDWARD CHASE  
With a hole missing in the middle.

ALEX HUNT  
Pretty, but incomplete.

EDWARD CHASE  
In which case, why would a Planetary   
Agency want it back?

ALEX HUNT  
To say the least. So I thought we could   
keep hold of it to find out why they   
want it so badly.

EDWARD CHASE  
What about Megson?

ALEX HUNT  
I'll get to that in a second   
_(he looks at her curiously)_   
It ties in with my other reason.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiles)_  
Then do continue.

ALEX HUNT  
Say this is a weapon.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(deadpan voice)_  
This is a weapon.

  
Alex swats him on the arm.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(grinning)_  
Sorry. Go on.

ALEX HUNT  
If this is a weapon of unimaginable   
power - one beyond the comprehension   
of mortal men - then what would a   
Planetary Agency want with it?

EDWARD CHASE  
To destroy it?

ALEX HUNT  
We can do that - we're good at   
destroying things.

EDWARD CHASE  
But if we do that, how are we going to   
give it back to Mr Megson?   
_(Alex stares at him, looking innocent)_   
Oh.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm willing to accept that Mr Megson   
might not know that this is an ultimate   
weapon. That he might just be doing what   
he's told.

EDWARD CHASE  
Okay.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm even willing to accept that Minister   
Rose, and even Queen Granger-Brown might   
not know that it is a weapon.

EDWARD CHASE  
But you still don't want to give it back?

ALEX HUNT  
From all accounts, Minister Rose is a   
good person, but is there anyone -   
anyone in the worlds - you would trust   
with this?

  
They sit in silence for a few moments as Alex pilots the ship.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - what do you suggest?

ALEX HUNT  
There's something I want to suggest,   
but I know you won't like it.

EDWARD CHASE  
How do you know I won't like it until   
you tell me?

ALEX HUNT  
Because I don't like it either, but I   
can't see any other way.

EDWARD CHASE  
Then shock me. Tell me what you think.

  
Alex takes a deep breath, then turns to face him.

ALEX HUNT  
We take three days pay from Mr Megson,   
but that's all.

EDWARD CHASE  
We've only really done three days work,   
so why would we.....   
_(he trails off, then gives her a slight   
smile)_   
Well - you were right.

ALEX HUNT  
You hate it?

EDWARD CHASE  
We'd be giving up a thousand galleons.   
And given some of our recent jobs,   
that's not an inconsiderable amount.

ALEX HUNT  
I know.

EDWARD CHASE  
And it is their jewel. Their property.

ALEX HUNT  
I know.

  
Edward pauses, then grins.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - if we aren't giving it back, what   
are we going to do with it?

ALEX HUNT  
I was thinking we break it up - take   
the five pieces we have - and bury them   
around the planet. Then we tell Mr   
Megson we couldn't find it, and that we   
are very sorry.

EDWARD CHASE  
You don't want to look for the other two   
pieces?

ALEX HUNT  
Gods no - I don't want them anywhere   
near the pieces we have   
_(pauses)_   
This way, even if we are forced to tell   
people where the five pieces are, we   
can't give up all of it, because we   
don't have all of it.

  
Edward nods, then turns to look out of the main window.

EDWARD CHASE  
How long till we get back?

ALEX HUNT  
Lissy estimates half a day, assuming no   
problems   
_(smiles)_   
If you want to go sleep, be my guest.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thanks. I didn't get a lot of sleep last   
night.

ALEX HUNT  
_(sympathetically)_  
Nightmares?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(nods)_  
Every year. Regular as clockwork.

ALEX HUNT  
_(reaches out and strokes his arm)_  
Okay. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you   
when we hit orbit.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(tired smile)_  
Thanks.

  
xoxox

INT LONGBOTTOM PRIMARY SCHOOL, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Young Edward is sat in class, listening to the teacher discussing history.

ROBIN ALLEN  
Miss Burrows - isn't it true that a lot   
of history books tell a different story?

LESLEY BURROWS  
Yes, Robin. There are those who believe   
that Albus Dumbledore was a hero, and   
that he has been badly treated by   
history. And this is one of the key   
points of today's lesson - that ancient   
history is open to a lot of   
interpretations.

PADMA MELFOY  
So we'll never know the truth?

LESLEY BURROWS  
_(grins)_  
Unless one of the participants of the   
Civil War decides to come out of the   
past to tell us what actually happened,   
then all we can do is rely on the   
historical documents we have   
_(she pauses)_   
And although wizards are generally long  
lived, I.....

  
She trails off as the entire room shakes. For a moment, the teacher _(Lesley)_ and the students all look around in confusion. A moment later, the door is flung open, and another teacher runs in.

ANTHONY DRAYSON  
Everyone out   
_(they all stare at him)_   
NOW!

  
xoxox

EXT BLUE-ALPA SECTION, HAMMOND

On the playground outside the school, all the students, teachers and staff are pouring out of the school. They line up in classes, but a moment later, all semblance of organization vanishes as they stare at the scene on the horizon.

xoxox

EXT BLUE-ALPA SECTION, HAMMOND

In the centre of the area, the sky seems to be burning. The sky is thick with jet black smoke from thousands of fires. The buildings they can see are all wrecked and burning.

xoxox

EXT BLUE-ALPA SECTION, HAMMOND

Lesley walks up behind her class, eyes red with tears.

LESLEY BURROWS  
The school is closed for the rest of   
the week. You are all being transferred   
to the outer districts.

  
A number of students turn, and young Edward frowns.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
But my parents can pick me up, can't   
they?

  
Lesley breaks down crying again, and Anthony walks up behind her.

ANTHONY DRAYSON  
I'm afraid that might not be possible,   
Master Chase   
_(he pauses, then takes a deep breath)_   
The vast majority of the business   
sector has been destroyed in a wild-fire   
accident.

  
Young Edward stares at him.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Are my parents.....

ANTHONY DRAYSON  
I'm afraid we just don't know, and   
won't know for a while. But the   
emergency services want to move   
everyone away from the edge of the zone,   
so all of you will be evacuated until   
they can find out what's going on.

  
xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ABOVE HAMMOND

Edward slowly opens his eyes, then sighs.

EDWARD CHASE  
At least I didn't picture the wave this   
time.

  
He looks around, then glances out of the side window, and smiles.

EDWARD CHASE  
Nearly home.

  
He gets off the bed and walks through to the cockpit. Alex turns back to smile at him.

ALEX HUNT  
Hey. We're just about to hit orbit. I   
was going to send Lissy to wake you in   
a few minutes.

EDWARD CHASE  
Another dream   
_(sighs)_   
You think I'd be used to it after all   
these years, but....   
_(shrugs, then shakes his head)_   
Any problems?

  
Alex gestures to the comm unit.

ALEX HUNT  
One minor one. It seems that Mr Megson   
is very eager to see how we've done.   
He'll be waiting for us on the docks.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
Swell.

  
They sit in silence for a few minutes as Alex pilots the ship down, then - as the spacedocks come in to view, Edward stands up.

EDWARD CHASE  
I'm going to get our bag, and ensure   
it won't show up.

  
Alex nods, and Edward walks through to the back, and finds the bag. He casts another disillusionment spell over the box, then picks the bag up along with the others.

ALEX HUNT  
_(voice-over - comms)_  
Hold on to something. Landing in two.

  
He sits down on the bed, and a moment later the entire room rattles as the ship sets down on the landing pad.

ALEX HUNT  
_(voice-over - comms)_  
Okay - we're down   
_(pauses)_   
And another signal came in from our   
friend.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(to himself)_  
This isn't going to end well.

  
xoxox

INT SPACEDOCK, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Alex and Edward walk to the customs desk, and are processed. They turn to see Patrick Megson waiting for them in the customer lounge.

ALEX HUNT  
Last chance to change your mind.

EDWARD CHASE  
Do you want to?

  
Alex pauses to consider it, but shakes her head.

ALEX HUNT  
If this is the weapon to end all   
weapons, I can't hand it over to the   
government. Any government.

EDWARD CHASE  
For what it's worth, I agree   
_(pauses)_   
The question is can we make them   
believe it?

ALEX HUNT  
_(smiling slightly)_  
I guess we're about to find out.

  
They fall silent as they walk up to Patrick, and come to a halt in front of him.

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(smiling)_  
Miss Hunt, Mister Chase - welcome back.   
Do I take it from your early return that   
you have had a successful trip?

  
Alex and Edward exchange glances, then Edward turns back to him.

EDWARD CHASE  
I'm afraid not, Mr Megson.

  
xoxox

INT SPACEDOCK, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

The three have moved to a private office, within the spacedock complex.

PATRICK MEGSON  
What do you mean you couldn't find it?

ALEX HUNT  
We located the warehouse, and the group   
that had it. We convinced them that we   
were not leaving, and after a slight   
scuffle, we searched the entire   
warehouse and it wasn't there.

PATRICK MEGSON  
And you've no idea where it might be?

EDWARD CHASE  
The mercs we encountered were none to   
eager to give us any information   
_(pauses)_   
Especially after we beat the crap out   
of them.

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(sighs)_  
So it could be anywhere?

ALEX HUNT  
_(grins slightly)_  
Well - not anywhere. I mean - we know   
it's not in the warehouse   
_(realises Patrick is not smiling)_   
Sorry.

PATRICK MEGSON  
I don't have to tell you how   
disappointed I am at this turnout.   
Nor how disappointed Minister Rose will   
be.

ALEX HUNT  
We understand _(pauses, then without   
glancing at Edward)_ We are willing to   
forfeit all of our wages for the job, Mr   
Megson, as we didn't find what we were   
looking for.

  
Edward glances at her for a moment, but his face doesn't change.

Patrick stares at her for a few moments, then shakes his head.

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(carefully)_  
Obviously, there'll be no bonus. But we   
will pay you for the days you did, as   
well as any costs you incurred.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thank you.

PATRICK MEGSON  
_(slightly angrily)_  
Don't thank me. If I thought I could   
sue you for this utter failure, I would.   
But you did the job, and we have to pay   
you   
_(turns away)_   
I'll expect a full report to be sent to   
me on Crandos.

ALEX HUNT  
_(nods)_  
Yes, sir.

  
Patrick turns and stalks away, leaving Alex and Edward stood in the office.

ALEX HUNT  
_(after a moment)_  
Well - that went better than I hoped.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiles)_  
We'll forfeit all our money?

ALEX HUNT  
_(blushes)_  
I should've asked, I know, but it was a   
spur of the moment thing.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shrugs)_  
It worked, and you always were better   
at this than me   
_(grins)_   
So - what now?

  
xoxox

EXT LONGBOTTOM HIGH SCHOOL, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

In the middle of the night, Alex walks to the centre of the courtyard, and over to the statute of Emmaline Longbottom.

Glancing around, she digs a hole under the statute, and buries a small package.

xoxox

EXT FREEDOM PARK, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Edward drops a package in to a large, natural lake.

xoxox

EXT PERKS PLAZA, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Alex buries a package on the edge of a plaza.

xoxox

EXT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND

Edward drops in to the backyard of the Orphanage, and walks over to the well near the back wall.

Look around with a fond smile, he drops the package in to it.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT CONSULTING OFFICES

Edward is working at one of the desks, and looks up when Alex comes in.

EDWARD CHASE  
So where did you end up putting the   
last one?

  
Alex doesn't answer - instead she sits down at her desk and logs in to the network.

EDWARD CHASE  
Alex - where did you put it?

  
She turns to face him.

ALEX HUNT  
Somewhere safe.

  
He stares back at her.

ALEX HUNT  
Seriously - no one will find it.

  
He continues to stare at her.

ALEX HUNT  
You really want to know?

  
He nods.

ALEX HUNT  
I buried it at 3599 West Gallison.

  
His eyes widen slightly.

EDWARD CHASE  
Your mother's office?   
_(Alex nods)_   
You went in to the WFZ?

ALEX HUNT  
It will be somewhere no one will ever   
think to look.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shakes his head)_  
Sometimes I forget who I am dealing   
with.

  
She grins cheekily at him.

ALEX HUNT  
So what's got you so interested? You   
barely noticed when I walked in.

EDWARD CHASE  
Letter from Brooke.

  
Alex turns to him with a grin on her face, then jumps to her feet and bounds over to his console.

ALEX HUNT  
What's she say?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(glancing through the contents of the   
screen)_  
She got her results, and has been   
admitted to The Academy.

ALEX HUNT  
Really? Go Brooke!

EDWARD CHASE  
She starts in a few weeks, and is   
finally moving out of Rupert's house.

ALEX HUNT  
Which I am sure she is all bouncy about?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(grinning)_  
I think I counted nine exclamation   
marks in a row   
_(he looks through the rest of it)_   
Am I imagining it, or is she talking   
about this Lucinda girl a lot more?

ALEX HUNT  
A little. But they've been friends   
forever, and if she's moving to The   
Academy she won't see her so often.

EDWARD CHASE  
I suppose   
_(shrugs)_   
I still think there's something more,   
but what do I know - I'm just a guy.

ALEX HUNT  
Yes, but I love you anyway.

  
He grins at her, then they both turn as her computer starts beeping loudly.

EDWARD CHASE  
Something I should know?

  
She shrugs, and walks over to her computer. Pressing a few buttons, she stops it beeping, but suddenly her face falls, and she turns back to Edward.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(somewhat anxious)_  
What?

ALEX HUNT  
_(haltingly)_  
A message. From Laren   
_(she pauses, then looks up, eyes wide   
with concern and a little fear)_   
ElDana's been kidnapped.

  
_(The screen fades to black)_

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex _(aged 8)_ is sat in the main corridor, outside the Head's office. She is staring down at the floor, not looking around.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Edward _(also aged 8)_ is escorted along the corridor by Lesley Burrows.

LESLEY BURROWS  
Edward - if you could wait here, I'll   
talk to Mr Devereaux.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Yes Miss Burrows.

  
Lesley smiles, then turns and knocks on the door. Edward sits down next to Alex, who doesn't look up.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Horace Devereaux is talking to Lesley.

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
Of course we'd be happy to take him, but   
I'm afraid it will mean sharing a room   
with another new arrival.

LESLEY BURROWS  
That booked up, huh?

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
_(sighs sadly)_  
Nearly every orphanage on the planet is   
full, let alone the district   
_(glances out of the window, to where   
the fires can still be seen burning)_   
A black, black day.

LESLEY BURROWS  
To put it mildly   
_(pauses)_   
You realise we can't take him back at   
Longbottom?

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
I know   
_(smiles)_   
But the tests you provided show   
something interesting. Something I   
think will make his life easier, if   
not better.

LESLEY BURROWS  
What's that?

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
_(grins)_  
He's a mage.

  
xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Edward looks around, then glances at Alex.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Hi - I'm Edward.

  
Alex doesn't respond.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
I lost my parents too.

  
Alex looks up at him, then smiles slightly.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
I'm Alex.

  
They both turn as the door to Devereaux's office opens and both Horace and Lesley walk out.

LESLEY BURROWS  
Edward - Mr Devereaux has signed the   
papers, and you can stay at the   
orphanage.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Thank you, sir.

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
You're welcome, young man   
_(glances at Alex)_   
And I believe you've already met your   
new roommate, Miss Alex Hunt.

  
The two children turn to stare at each other.

xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO DAVALOS

Edward is in the pilot's seat, while Alex is reading through a number of reports in her hand.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - what do we know?

ALEX HUNT  
_(sighing)_  
That the Davalos police suck at writing   
reports.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiling)_  
Aside from that?

ALEX HUNT  
Well - the ONE report I have says that   
Eldi was walking down her street,   
heading home from the shops, when a   
group of four people snatched her, and   
drove her away in a black car - no   
plates   
_(glances down again)_   
The people were wearing blue and gold   
robes - suggesting they either have no   
dress sense or are part of a group of   
some type.

EDWARD CHASE  
That's it?

  
Alex holds up the single piece of paper.

ALEX HUNT  
There are two more reports - neither   
from the police - that say the car was   
spotted abandoned at the spacedock, and   
that only three ships left the planet   
within a reasonable timeframe.

EDWARD CHASE  
Any ideas on destinations?

ALEX HUNT  
_(shakes her head)_  
The second of the reports is from a   
friend of Laren's at the spacedock,   
but he doesn't have destination   
information.

EDWARD CHASE  
I think we can probably find that.

ALEX HUNT  
Assuming they filed a correct report,   
and be honest - if you were   
kidnapping someone, would you?

EDWARD CHASE  
I suppose not   
_(sighs)_   
Any more from Laren and Alex?

ALEX HUNT  
_(frowns)_  
Lala is pretty upset. Laren is doing a   
little better, but he's worried about   
Lala.

EDWARD CHASE  
I can imagine   
_(sighs)_   
We'll be there in a few hours, but if   
we're going to go out looking for Eldi,   
we won't be able to stay for long.

ALEX HUNT  
_(sighs)_  
I know. But at least we can see what we  
can do while we're there.

  
Edward nods, and looks back to the front.

EDWARD CHASE  
Want to take over?   
_(smiles)_   
Might take your mind off things?

ALEX HUNT  
_(pauses, considering)_  
No - thanks. I'm just going to go sort   
some stuff out in the back.

EDWARD CHASE  
Okay.

  
xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO DAVALOS

Alex walks in to the back of the ship, and pulls out a small pad. She flicks it on, and stares at the picture.

It shows a young Edward and Alex, stood next to another girl, about their age.

xoxox

EXT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Edward and Alex _(both aged nine)_ are sitting in the back garden, leaning up against the well, when they see Horace Devereaux _(the Orphanage Administrator)_ crossing the back yard with another young girl in tow.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Who's that?

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Don't know.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Wanna find out?

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
_(shrugs)_  
Okay.

  
They both stand up, and cross over to where Devereaux is about to enter the orphanage building.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Mr Devereaux?

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
Yes, Alex?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Who's this?

  
The girl turns to them, then looks up at Devereaux.

HORACE DEVEREAUX  
This is ElDana Dullan. She's going to   
be staying with us from now on.

  
xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO DAVALOS

Alex smiles at the picture.

xoxox

INT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Laren Merrow answers the door, and smiles as Alex and Edward walk in. They each hug him, then he ushers them through in to the lounge.

LAREN MEROW  
Did you have a good trip?

EDWARD CHASE  
Easy enough. The weather is pretty nice   
at this time of the year.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(from the door)_  
I thought you didn't get weather in   
space?

  
Both Alex and Edward turn Lala in the doorway, and Alex jumps to her feet, bounding over to the young girl.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Aunty Baba!

  
She flings her arms round Alex, hugging her tightly.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(still buried in Alex's neck)_  
Have you come to find mummy?

ALEX HUNT  
Yes, my dear. We've come to find mummy   
_(glances up at Edward and Laren)_   
I'm going to take Lala for a walk, if   
that's okay?

  
Laren nods, and Alex takes Lala's hand, and leads her out of the room, towards the back garden. Edward and Laren watch them go, then Edward turns back to Laren.

EDWARD CHASE  
She seems....

LAREN MEROW  
She's happy you two are here   
_(pauses, then grins)_   
She thinks you two can save the world,   
so finding her mother will be a doddle.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(blushes)_  
I'm not sure about the world, but I'm   
hoping finding Eldi won't be a problem.

LAREN MEROW  
_(sighs)_  
I haven't heard any more from the police,   
but one or two friends got in touch since   
I last contacted you.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(leans forward)_  
So what have you got?

  
xoxox

EXT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Alex and Lala are sat in the back garden. Alex is picking grass and letting it fall through her fingers, while Lala is leaning against her.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Are you really going to find her? And   
bring her home?

ALEX HUNT  
We're going to try, little one.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(beams)_  
Then you will! You and Uncle Edward   
can do anything!

  
Alex smiles.

ALEX HUNT  
So your daddy tells me you've got a new   
project?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(smiling proudly)_  
Yeah. I am building a proto....   
pototo....

ALEX HUNT  
Prototype?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(grins)_  
Yeah. One of them.

ALEX HUNT  
_(returns the grin)_  
Wanna show me?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Okay!

  
She bounds to her feet, and grabbing Alex's hand, drags her towards the house.

xoxox

INT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

LAREN MEROW  
There's nothing much about the ship -   
we know it left between eight and nine   
last night, but we can only narrow down   
that to three ships.

EDWARD CHASE  
Three is better than four. What are   
their IDs?

LAREN MEROW  
The Silver Rose, The Shining Sword and -   
oh good god.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(glancing over his shoulder, then   
shakes his head)_  
It's probably just a co-incidence.

LAREN MEROW  
_(smiles)_  
Oh - I know. I can't imagine why those   
deluded fools would want Ella, but I   
can't imagine why anyone else would want   
her either   
_(pauses)_   
That didn't come out right, did it?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(grinning)_  
Not really, but I promise not to tell   
_(pauses)_ I will see if the police can   
run down these three ships, and if not -   
well we have other means   
_(smiles fades)_   
I promise - we'll find her.

  
xoxox

INT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Lala pulls Alex in to her bedroom, and gestures to her bed. Then she walks over to her desk and picks up a small, black box, and walks back to where Alex is sitting.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Tadaaaa!

ALEX HUNT  
_(looking at the box)_  
Wow. That's very impressive   
_(turns it over, then her eyes widen   
slightly)_   
Is this what I think it is?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(proudly)_  
A working shield generator.

ALEX HUNT  
_(continues to stare at the box)_  
And you built this yourself?

  
Lala pauses, then lowers here head, staring at the pony-covered bedspread.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
My mummy helped me a little - with the   
slodering....

ALEX HUNT  
Soldering?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Yeah - those parts. But the rest was me.   
I looked it up on the WWN, after I   
heard daddy talking about them.

ALEX HUNT  
What does it shield against?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
At the moment, just energy weapons   
_(smiles)_   
I am trying to strengthen it against   
magic - that is the part mummy is   
helping me with as well.

ALEX HUNT  
Not to put a damper on it, but do you   
know how hard that is?

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Yes, Aunty Baba - mummy made it very   
clear.

  
Alex smiles, then looks down at the box again.

ALEX HUNT  
Lala - you really are a genius.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(grins cheekily)_  
I know.

  
There's a knock on the door, and they turn to see Edward stood there.

EDWARD CHASE  
Hey Lala. I'm afraid I have to take Aunty   
Baba away now.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(slightly )_  
But... I thought we'd go out for dinner?

  
Edward and Alex exchange glances, then Alex turns back.

ALEX HUNT  
I wanted to spend more time with you and   
your dad as well, sweetie, but we've got   
some information.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
_(looking up hopefully)_  
About mummy?

  
Edward nods

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Can I go with you?

ALEX HUNT  
I'm afraid not sweetie   
_(leans in conspiratorally)_   
You have to keep your daddy company.   
He's missing your mummy as well, you   
know.

  
Lala tilts her head to one side, then nods.

ALEX 'LALA' MEROW  
Okay. I will keep daddy company, but only   
if you help me with the shield when you   
come back.

  
Alex grins, while Edward looks slightly confused.

ALEX HUNT  
Okay - I promise.

  
xoxox

EXT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Edward and Alex are stood on the front step, while Lala and Laren stand inside.

EDWARD CHASE  
Once we've been to the police, we'll   
let you know where we're going next.   
Then.....   
_(shrugs)_   
We'll keep in touch as much as we can.

LAREN MEROW  
Thank you. I know you have a business to   
run, and how much this might cost you....   
_(Alex holds up her hand, and he trails   
off)_   
Anyway - thank you.

  
xoxox

INT GREATER HANGLETON POLICE STATION, DAVALOS

Alex and Edward are sat in front of a desk, staffed by a guy in a dark suit.

BOB MEWES  
Well - your licences check out, so what   
do you want to know?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(hands over the list of ships)_  
We'd like to know where these three ships   
went.

BOB MEWES  
Why?

ALEX HUNT  
Because we believe that ElDana Merow was   
taken off planet in one of those ships,   
against her will.

BOB MEWES  
Oh   
_(shrugs)_   
Well - I can give you their owners, and   
the destinations they logged, but.....

ALEX HUNT  
But there's no guarantee that they told   
the truth   
_(smiles)_   
We understand.

BOB MEWES  
Why haven't you contacted the ICW?   
Kidnapping, even within a system, is a   
Confederation Offence.

EDWARD CHASE  
We don't want to involve the police at   
the moment. We don't know who took her,   
or why. If we get the police, or The   
Confed involved, then who know's what   
they'll do.

BOB MEWES  
_(shrugs, then hands over a piece of   
paper)_  
These are thre details for the three   
ships. I'd like to offer to help, but   
there's been a huge rash of thefts,   
arsons and attacks over the past month,   
and the department is swamped.

ALEX HUNT  
Don't worry - we'll be fine.

EDWARD CHASE  
We have some experience at this   
_(pauses)_   
Plus we are well motivated.

BOB MEWES  
This woman.... this ElDana - she means a   
lot to you?

ALEX HUNT  
EDWARD CHASE  
_(passionately)_  
Oh yes.

  
xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex peers out the window of her bedroom, and her eyes go wide.

A moment later, she flings her covers back, and scampers out of the room.

xoxox

EXT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

She walks out in to the garden, and across to the back wall, where she finds a young ElDana Dullan trying to pick the lock of the gate.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Eldi?

  
ElDana jumps in surprise, and spins round.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
What do you want?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Where are you going?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
I'm not staying here. It sucks. The   
food sucks and I don't like it.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Where are you going to go?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
I don't know. I'll stow-away on a ship,   
learn to be a pilot   
_(shrugs)_   
It'll be better than here.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
What about us?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Us?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Eddie and me. Don't you think we'll   
miss you?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(pauses, considering)_  
I suppose.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
And don't you think you'll miss us?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(pauses again, then nods)_  
I suppose I would.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
_(smiles)_  
Plus it's very dark. You'd do better to   
run away during the day, when you can   
see what you're doing.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(smiles again)_  
That's true.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
So why not come back in, have breakfast   
with Eddie and me, and then you can run   
away at lunch time.

  
ElDana smiles, then nods.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Excellent!   
_(reachs out and takes ElDana's hand)_   
Lets get back, before anyone notices   
you're gone.

  
xoxox

EXT TURNKEY SPACEDOCKS, GREAT HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Edward and Alex cross the apron of the spacedocks towards their ship.

ALEX HUNT  
So - we can ignore The Followers of The   
Bumblebee ship?

EDWARD CHASE  
I think so   
_(shrugs)_   
Despite their choice of deity, they are   
not generally dangerous.

ALEX HUNT  
Misguided and stupid, but not dangerous.

EDWARD CHASE  
So that leaves The Silver Rose and The   
Shining Sword   
_(turns to face her)_   
Any guesses?

CARRAS KINGALA  
_(off-screen, from behind them)_  
It wasn't The Silver Rose.

  
They both turn, and Edward smiles, then walks over and they shake hands. Carras glances at Alex with a slight smile.

EDWARD CHASE  
Carras - it's been too long.

CARRAS KINGALA  
We both lead busy lives, my friend   
_(glances at Alex)_   
Miss Hunt.

ALEX HUNT  
Master Kingala.

CARRAS KINGALA  
_(smiles)_  
Anyway - Laren told me you'd be coming   
back, and I pulled some records   
_(hands over a pad)_   
The security records show that only   
one person boarded The Rose.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(scans the pad, nodding)_  
It's true - if it's not The Bumblebees,   
and it's not The Rose, then it must be   
The Shining Sword.

CARRAS KINGALA  
_(somewhat reluctantly)_  
Which leads to another problem   
_(sees Alex closing her eyes)_   
I guess you know.

ALEX HUNT  
_(nodding)_  
Sally.

EDWARD CHASE  
Sally?

CARRAS KINGALA  
The Shining Sword is a ship registered   
to FOD Corp, and, according to FOD   
Corp's public records, it is one of the   
ships assigned to the owner.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(sighs)_  
Sally.

  
They all stand in silence for a few moments.

CARRAS KINGALA  
Well - I have to be going. I just nipped   
out, and they'll want me back.

  
Edward shakes his hand again, while Alex merely smiles.

EDWARD CHASE  
No doubt we'll be back this way again,   
and I promise - I will try to do   
better at keeping in touch.

CARRAS KINGALA  
_(grins as he walks off)_  
And no doubt you'll get distracted   
again - otherwise you wouldn't be you.

  
They watch him go, then turn back towards the ship.

ALEX HUNT  
_(after a few moments)_  
We're really going to do this?

EDWARD CHASE  
Fly to Celtrana, and accuse the head of   
the largest Corporation in the system,   
possibly the universe, of kidnapping?   
_(Alex nods)_   
I guess we are.

ALEX HUNT  
You realise if we're wrong about this it   
won't end well.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(grins)_  
What else is new?

  
xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex _(aged 13)_ is walking through the orphanage corridors. Nodding to a few people as she passes, she walks to Edward's room, and pushes the door open.

xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

The reverse shot shows her with a wide-eyed look of surprise and shock on her face.

xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO CELTRANA

Alex is sat in the pilot's seat, while Edward is talking to the ship's portrait.

LISSY  
Sally Ravendor. Residence on Celtrana.   
Owner and CEO of FOD Corp.

EDWARD CHASE  
What's her history?

LISSY  
Little is known of her before she came   
in to the public eye about six years ago.   
However she is reputed to be a very,   
very powerful mage, and is a member of   
The Children of Hogwarts, and claims   
membership of The GWP Group.

ALEX HUNT  
Seriously?

LISSY  
_(deadpan voice)_  
No - I am just joking.

  
They both grin.

ALEX HUNT  
What else do you know about her?

LISSY  
Almost nothing. She is very protective   
about her privacy, and in general the   
only stories published about her are   
those from FOD Corp's Press Department.

ALEX HUNT  
How does she manage that?

LISSY  
She's a big fan of the courts.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - to sum up - we don't know about her   
past, and we know that she is very   
litigious   
_(pauses)_   
And we know that we are about to question   
her about her involvement in kidnapping   
our friend.

ALEX HUNT  
Wonderful.

LISSY  
Five minutes till atmosphere.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thanks Liss.

LISSY  
My pleasure, Edward.

  
Alex smirks, and Edward rolls his eyes at her.

xoxox

EXT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward walk down the street outside the headquarters of FOD Corp.

ALEX HUNT  
This is the place.

EDWARD CHASE  
So it would seem   
_(pauses)_   
After you.

ALEX HUNT  
Okay.

  
She doesn't move, but simply stares at the doors.

EDWARD CHASE  
I'm sure they'll open if you walk towards   
them.

ALEX HUNT  
_(turning to grin at him)_  
Really?

EDWARD CHASE  
You just seemed to be a tad reluctant   
to....

ALEX HUNT  
Take the step that might end our   
collcetive careers and bankrupt our   
company?   
_(grins)_   
I can't imagine why I'd be nervous about   
that   
_(pauses, then takes a deep breath)_   
Canons to the right of me.....

  
She walks up to the doors, which open as she approaches. Edward follows her through, with a smile on his face.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

They walk up to reception, and the lady behind the desk looks up.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
Welcome to FOD Corp. How may I help   
you?

ALEX HUNT  
We'd like to speak to Miss Ravendor on a   
matter of urgent business.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
I'm afraid Miss Ravendor doesn't conduct   
business directly. If you'd like to   
speak to a sales rep....

ALEX HUNT s  
_(opens her id wallet)_  
This is not to do with FOD Corp business   
_(lowers her voice)_   
We are investigating a kidnapping, and   
something has come up we'd like to clear   
up.

  
The receptionist stares at them for a few moments, then shrugs.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
If I could have your names, I will see   
if she is available.

ALEX HUNT  
My name is Alex Hunt, and this is my   
partner Edward Chase. We're from   
Starlight Consulting.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
If you'd like to take a seat   
_(gestures to the seating area)_   
I will let her know you are here.

EDWARD CHASE  
Thank you.

  
They both walk over to the seating area, and while Alex sits down, Edward starts to pace back and forth.

ALEX HUNT  
Sit down, Edward - you're making the   
place look untidy.

  
Edward turns to face her.

EDWARD CHASE  
Pardon me?

ALEX HUNT  
_(grins)_  
I said - you're making the place look   
untidy.

  
He stares at her for a moment, then smiles softly.

EDWARD CHASE  
I'm just worried. We're here - probably   
wasting our time, when we could be out   
looking for Eldi   
_(notices a slight smiles on her face)_   
What?

ALEX HUNT  
I always thought you had a bit of a soft   
spot for her.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
Oh come on - that was ages ago. Eons in   
fact. She's married now and....   
_(trails off)_   
You think I protest too much?

ALEX HUNT  
_(still smiling)_  
Maybe a little.

  
xoxox

INT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Edward and ElDana _(aged 13 and 14)_ are searching through the orphanage. They push doors open, glance inside the room, then move on to the next one.

xoxox

EXT STARLIGHT ORPHANAGE, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex _(aged 13)_ looks up as Edward and ElDana come out of the orphanage, and spot her. They walk over to her.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
So - you've come up for air then?

  
Both Edward and ElDana blush.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
We're sorry. We didn't think you'd find   
out like this.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
So you're what? Dating?

  
ElDana shrugs.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
We're just having some fun   
_(pauses)_   
Is this going to....

  
Alex glances at them, then shrugs.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
As long as I don't have to see the actual   
kissing, you can do what you like.

  
xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward are shown in to an office, where a young lady is sat behind the desk. She is around five years older, and has jet black hair.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
I understand you wanted to talk to me   
about one of my ships?

ALEX HUNT  
Yes, Miss Ravendor   
_(glances at her pad)_   
Around two days ago, a woman named   
ElDana Merow was kidnapped on Davalos.   
According to various reports, all of   
which have been verified and substantied   
by a number of witnesses, she was taken   
off planet in The Shining Sword - a ship   
that is part of your personal fleet.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(smiles)_  
And you came here to ask if I had   
anything to do with it?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shakes his head)_  
We didn't come here to accuse you, Miss   
Ravendor.

  
Sally takes a drink from a mug on her desk, then smiles.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
That's nice to hear.

ALEX HUNT  
However we did come to ask what you might   
know about your ship?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
I can look in to the records, but you   
might be better off talking to my Flight   
Officer if you need more information.

  
She glances down at her desk, and, after a few taps on the keyboard, pulls up a display.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(frowning)_  
According to the log, The Sword was taken   
out for prototype testing three days ago   
by my chief of Research and Development.   
There's no flight plan logged, nor is   
there a record of him returning the ship   
_(she looks up)_   
That's somewhat unusual.

EDWARD CHASE  
Has your Chief come back?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(presses a few more keys)_  
No. He and his deputy are missing.

  
She stands up.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
If you'll excuse me, I will look in to   
this.

ALEX HUNT  
May we come with you?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(shakes her head)_  
Until you can prove otherwise, this is a   
purely internal matter   
_(pauses)_   
And I am obliged to point out to both of   
you that you are just PIs, and not any   
sort of officials.

EDWARD CHASE  
We're aware of that, Miss Ravendor, but   
our friend is missing, and we will do   
anything we can to find her.

  
Sally's face softens for a moment.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
I understand. However I know the people   
who work for me, and I am pretty sure I   
can find out more on my own than if I   
have to enforcers with me.

  
Alex and Edward exchange glances for a few moments, then Alex turns back to Sally.

ALEX HUNT  
We'll be in Serenity for the next few   
days   
_(she hands over a business card)_   
If you find out anything, we'd be very   
grateful if you could let us know.

  
Sally glances at the card, then nods.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
I will see what I can do.

  
She stands up, and ushers them out of the room.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
My assistant will show you back to   
reception.

  
xoxox

EXT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward walk out of the building, then stop and turn round to stare at it.

ALEX HUNT  
Nothing suspicious there then.

EDWARD CHASE  
Not at all.

ALEX HUNT  
So - how do you feel about a trip to   
the library?

  
Edward looks at her in confusion.

EDWARD CHASE  
The library?

ALEX HUNT  
She's lying about something. I don't   
know what, but I figured the library   
would be a good place to start looking.

EDWARD CHASE  
Okay. But I was thinking of something   
a little less.... official.

  
Alex raises her eyebrows questioningly.

EDWARD CHASE  
Serenity has quite an underground. So I   
was thinking of having a bit of a dig   
around.

  
Alex looks at him sceptically.

EDWARD CHASE  
If she's as.... black-hat ish as we   
think, there's bound to be stories on   
her. Stories that might not make it in   
to official records, either for fear of   
legal action or..... not so legal action.

  
Alex pauses, then nods.

ALEX HUNT  
Okay. So - we meet back at the hotel   
this evening and compare notes?

EDWARD CHASE  
Sounds like a plan   
_(pauses)_   
I don't suppose I need to warn you to be   
careful.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm not the one walking in to the seedier   
side of town. Maybe we should both be on   
our guard?

  
Edward smiles at her, then turns and walks off down the road. Alex watches him go, then turns and walks the other way.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Sally watches the two mages depart, then picks up her mug and takes another drink.

xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex _(aged 13)_ walks in to The Academy Library and sees Edward and ElDana sat next to each other at one of the tables.

Alex rolls her eyes, and turns to walk out when Edward waves her over. She sighs, and walks over to the table, but doesn't sit down.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Alex - we broke up.

  
Alex's eyes widen, and she moves to sit down opposite them.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Don't worry - we are still friends   
_(glances at Edward)_   
There won't be any dramatic fights, and   
you won't be forced to chose between   
your two best friends   
_(sees Alex smirk)_   
Though of course it wouldn't be much of   
a choice.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
To say the least   
_(pauses)_   
So why?

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
_(shrugs)_  
No real reason. We just decided to be   
friends.

  
Alex glances between them, looking slightly suspicious.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
So what are you studying?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(sounding excited)_  
A complete history of The Founders and   
their descendants.

  
Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
And that's got you excited?   
_(turns to Edward and grins)_   
I can see why you broke up.

  
xoxox

INT PUBLIC LIBRARY, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex is sat at a terminal, flicking through a reference book while the screen in front of her displays "Collating Information".

She glances up at the screen, then back down at the reference book in front of her.

ALEX HUNT  
_(voice-over)_  
Blue and Gold robes are traditionally   
warn by a number of groups, the most   
notable of which are the Children of The   
Crow.

  
She glances up at the screen again, then continues reading.

ALEX HUNT  
_(voice-over)_  
In recent times, however, the wearing of   
robes as part of so-called House   
Alliances has decreased. The reasons for   
this are unclear, however.....

  
The screen beeps, and she looks up, then stares at the screen with intense concentration, putting the book aside on the desk.

xoxox

EXT SERENTIY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Edward walks calmly down the road, not looking around at all, until he reaches the middle of the road. Then he turns to his left, and walks down an alley.

xoxox

EXT SERENTIY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

He emerges from the other side of the alley, and pulls out his wand.

He waves it in a complicated pattern. For a few seconds, nothing happens, then the wall to the right of him changes in to a door.

With a slight smile, he turns and pushes it open, then walks inside. As the door closes behind him, it vanishes.

xoxox

INT PUBLIC LIBRARY, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex scrolls through various pages of information, making notes on her pad as she does.

ALEX HUNT  
_(voice-over)_  
Reputed to be one of the most powerful   
mages in recent history, Sally Ravendor   
can trace her lineage back through   
several generations   
_(according to her publicity department)_  
There are also rumours, mostly   
unsubstantiated, that she can claim   
membership of three of....

  
She trails off in her head, eyes wide in surprise.

xoxox

INT DISUSED BUILDING, SERENTIY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Edward sits down opposite a man in a dark robe, the hood of which covers his face.

For a few moments, they stare at each other, then Edward shakes his head, and smiles.

EDWARD CHASE  
Will - do we have to do this every time?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
_(laughing)_  
Oh - you know you love it.

  
He flips the hood back, revealing a young man about Edward's age, with bright red hair.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
So, my friend, why have you come here?   
_(pauses)_   
And why has it taken you so long?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(blushes slightly)_  
Starlight is taking off, if you'll   
excuse the phrase   
_(grins)_   
We've had a lot of business over the   
past year or so, and very little of it   
has brought us here.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
So - what brings you here now?

EDWARD CHASE  
Sally Ravendor.

  
William sits up straight, suddenly looking serious.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
What business do you have with her?

EDWARD CHASE  
One of her ships was used to kidnapp   
ElDana.....

WILLIAM JAYSON  
ElDana's missing?

EDWARD CHASE  
For about a week or so.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
And you think that Miss Ravendor has   
something to do with it?

EDWARD CHASE  
No - well not exactly   
_(pauses)_   
She was taken off the street by four   
men in blue and gold robes, and taken   
off planet by The Shining Star - a   
ship....

WILLIAM JAYSON  
Assigned to Miss Ravendor's personal   
fleet   
_(nods)_   
You know that doesn't necessarily mean   
that....

EDWARD CHASE  
_(nods)_  
We just came to talk to her about the   
ship - hoping she might be able to tell   
us who was flying it.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
She won't.

  
Edward sits back, staring at him curiously.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
Tell me - have you ever heard of The   
Seventh Sun?

EDWARD CHASE  
The idea that a seventh son of a seventh   
son is....   
_(trails off as William shakes his head)_   
Then apparently - no, I haven't.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
The Seventh Sun is reputed to be a   
prophecy made during the last civil war,   
over three hundred years ago.

EDWARD CHASE  
Made by whom?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
It's unclear, but the general gist of   
The Prophecy is that when the three   
houses reunite under The Seventh Sun,   
the Destroyer will return, and the worlds   
will bleed again.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(after a moment)_  
So it's a happy, fun prophecy then?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
_(grins)_  
It's been three hundred years. No one   
really believes in it any more.

EDWARD CHASE  
And yet some how, when I told you about   
Sally Ravendor, your first instinct was   
to tell me about a prophecy that predicts   
the end of the world as we know it   
_(pauses)_   
So - what does it have to do with her?

  
xoxox

INT PUBLIC LIBRARY, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex continues to read through various screens when there is a tap on her shoulder. She turns round to find a elderly man staring down at her.

ALEX HUNT  
Erm - yes?

LIBRARIAN  
I couldn't help but notice what you're   
reading, and was wondering if this   
would be of any help?

  
He holds out a book.

ALEX HUNT  
What is it?

LIBRARIAN  
A few years back, this book was a best   
seller. Then FOD Corp's Press Agents got   
hold of it, and since then most of the   
shops have refused to stock it, and the   
majority of the libraries on the planet   
don't keep copies any more.

ALEX HUNT  
But you do?

LIBRARIAN  
_(shakes his head)_  
This is my copy. My boss doesn't approve   
of it, and the library doesn't have a   
copy   
_(holds it out)_   
It might prove useful.

  
Alex gazes at him for a few moments, then nods, and takes the book.

LIBRARIAN  
You can return it when you're done.

  
She watches as he turns and walks off, then looks down at the book, entitled "RAVENDOR : A HISTORY"

xoxox

INT DISUSED BUILDING, SERENTIY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

WILLIAM JAYSON  
I've seen the blue and gold cloaks out   
and about. They are a secret society,   
but with ties to almost all of the   
magical groups.

EDWARD CHASE  
Such as?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
The Children of Hogwarts - especially   
The Wraiths, The Crows and The Dragons.   
We believe there are some members in   
The Bumblebees and The Eaters of Death,   
and even in The GPW.

EDWARD CHASE  
Not The Badgers?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
Not as far as we know - and we don't   
know why either. Given that they are   
fanatically loyal to each other, you'd   
think they'd be perfectly suited   
_(shrugs)_   
They are also loyal to their leader.

EDWARD CHASE  
Sally?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
We don't know - not even if their leader   
is male or female. We know they call him   
or her The One, and sometimes The Source.

EDWARD CHASE  
Well - that's not scary and creepy at   
all.

WILLIAM JAYSON  
The only other thing we know is that this   
group - which we have taken to calling   
The Suns Of Earth - is searching for   
something. Something that they seem to   
need desperately.

EDWARD CHASE  
A weapon?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
Possibly. Either that or a totem they   
can use as a banner.

EDWARD CHASE  
To rally their future army?

WILLIAM JAYSON  
_(shrugs)_  
We can't be sure   
_(pauses)_   
But either way, I am pretty sure we don't   
want them to find it.

  
xoxox

EXT PUBLIC LIBRARY, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex walks away from the library, staring down at the ground.

She turns down the main road, towards the hotel.

xoxox

EXT SERENTIY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Edward walks out of the alley, and looks around. After making sure he isn't being followed, he walks down the main road, towards the hotel.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward sit on the bed in her room, staring down at the various bits of paperwork.

ALEX HUNT  
So - we know that the blue and gold   
robes.....

EDWARD CHASE  
The Suns Of Earth

ALEX HUNT  
....follow a person named The One.

EDWARD CHASE  
Yes.

ALEX HUNT  
And we know that they have ties to every   
major magical group in the cosmos.

EDWARD CHASE  
Except one.

ALEX HUNT  
Except one - The Children of Hufflepuff   
don't seem to want anything to do with them.

EDWARD CHASE  
And given the reputation of The Badgers,   
that makes me more than a bit suspicious.

ALEX HUNT  
On the other hand, we have the suggestion   
that Sally Ravendor is a legitimate   
descendent of three of the four houses,   
which is almost unprecedented.

EDWARD CHASE  
We also know she is a mage, and a   
powerful one at that.

ALEX HUNT  
Plus she happens to own the ship that   
was used by The Suns Of Earth to take   
Eldi.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(pauses)_  
So - you are thinking what I'm thinking,   
right?   
_(Alex nods)_   
So - what do we do?

  
xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex and Edward _(aged 15)_ are sat in the main hall, while two dozen students _(ElDana is amongst them)_ sit on the stage in four rows of six. In front of them, the Head of The Academy is stood at the podium.

JAMES GRAYSON  
Congratulations to the class of '72 -   
you have all graduated with exemplary   
results, and you should all be very proud   
of yourselves.

  
There are a few cheers from around the hall.

JAMES GRAYSON  
And as you go out in to the big wide   
world, I hope you remember to take the   
lessons you have learned here, as they   
will serve you well in your future   
life - whatever that may be.

  
He turns to the table next to him, and smiles.

JAMES GRAYSON  
As I call your name, please come up and   
collect your certificates.

  
He goes through a number of names, then calls out ElDana Dullan. Alex and Edward both start applauding loudly, causing ElDana to blush as she crosses the stage. She takes the three certificates, shakes James' hand, then gives a mocking bow to Alex and Edward and sits down again.

xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young ElDana crosses the hall to where Edward and Alex are standing, cups of soda in their hands. they both see her coming, and give her a round of applause as she approaches.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Very amsuing guys.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Hey - there were times we didn't think   
you'd make it this far.

  
ElDana blushes.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
So - what's next? I know you're torn   
between The Navy and an internship at   
The ICW.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(smiles mysteriously)_  
Turns out, I might have another choice.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Really?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
My final results turned up something.....   
unexpected. I'm going to take a little   
time to investigate the possible   
ramifications.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Care to let us in on the secret?

  
ElDana pauses, then shakes her head.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
I'd prefer to do this alone, at least to   
begin with   
_(pauses)_   
If it turns out badly, I'd rather not let   
anyone know.

  
Alex and Edward both nod, then they both raise their cups.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
To Eldi - our friend.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Our friend!

  
ElDana blushes again, then makes another mock bow.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Edward and Alex are still sat opposite each other on the bed.

ALEX HUNT  
So - we have two choices.

EDWARD CHASE  
Choice A - we give up, go back to Davalos   
and tell Laren and Lala tha twe couldn't find her.

ALEX HUNT  
Not my preferred option.

EDWARD CHASE  
Choice B - we confront Sally Ravendor,   
one of the most powerful people in the   
universe, and tell her we know she had   
something to do with Eldi's kidnapping,   
and that if she doesn't come clean, we'll   
sick the cops, or even The ICW on her.

ALEX HUNT  
And, assuming she doens't laugh, kick   
us out or have us arrested, we might get   
an answer from her.

EDWARD CHASE  
Well - when you put it like that, I   
think the choice is obvious   
_(pauses)_   
We can afford bail, can't we?

  
She grins at him.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Sally Ravendor stares at her desk, then presses the intercom button.

RECEPTIONIST #2  
Yes, Miss Ravendor?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
You can go home for the evening   
_(pauses)_   
But tomorrow, I think we'll have   
another visit from Miss Hunt and Mister   
Chase.

RECEPTIONIST #2  
Do you want me to refuse them entry?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(pauses, considering, then shakes her   
head)_  
No. Let them in, but ensure that security   
is ready. Just in case.

RECEPTIONIST #2  
Just in case what?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(sighs)_  
Just in case they're needed.

  
xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex and Edward _(aged 16)_ sit on the stage behind Grayson. He is giving the same speech as he did the year before.

In the crowd, ElDana _(aged 17)_ sits hand in hand with a young Laren Merow _(aged 18)_.

xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Alex and Edward walk across the room to where ElDana and Laren are standing. This time, she raises her cup with a slightly mocking smile.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Hail the conquering heroes.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Very funny   
_(smiles)_   
But we did do good, didn't we?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Joint top of your class. I'd say very   
well indeed   
_(realises they are both glancing at   
Laren occasionally)_   
Oh - sorry. This is Laren Merow.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Laren - it's very nice to meet you   
_(glances at ElDana)_   
finally.

YOUNG LAREN MEROW  
And it is a pleasure to meet the both of   
you.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
We've heard a lot about you.

  
ElDana blushes, then turns to Laren.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Could you get us another drink, hon?

YOUNG LAREN MEROW  
Of course.

  
He nods to the other two, then turns and walks off. ElDana watches him go, then turns back.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
So - are you two going on to The ICW?

  
Alex and Edward exchange glances.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Actually - we have another plan.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Really?

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
We're going to do another two years   
study - mostly on the magical side -   
then   
_(glances at Alex, who nods)_   
then we're going to form our own   
business.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(looking very surprised)_  
Doing what?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
_(proudly)_  
Private Investigators   
_(ElDana stares at her as if she's crazy)_   
Look - after the Wild-Fire, a lot of   
people were missing a lot of other   
people, and even more property and so on.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
And you think you can help them now?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
_(shakes her head)_  
No - but if we can help other people   
like the person who helped us....   
_(shrugs)_   
We just think it's something worthwhile,   
and something we'd be good at.

  
ElDana glances between the two of them, then smiles.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Good luck - honestly. I hope you both do   
very well.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
So what about you?

  
ElDana looks at her curiously.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
What about me what?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
You were going to find your destiny.   
Something big and grand, if I remember   
rightly?

  
ElDana looks slightly sheepish.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
I'm afraid it didn't work out as I'd   
hoped   
_(glances over to where Laren is getting   
a drink)_   
He is all that remains of my destiny now.

  
xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward are having breakfast, chatting about various things.

xoxox

INT BADGER HOTEL, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

From the other side of the dining room, a young woman in a red cloak is watching them.

When Alex and Edward get up to leave, she watches them go, then presses a button on the pad in front of her.

xoxox

EXT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Alex and Edward stroll down the street, and walk in to the building.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

They walk up to the reception desk, but before they can speak, the receptionist stands up.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
Miss Hunt, Mister Chase - welcome back.   
Miss Ravendor is expecting you, and asked   
me to show you up to her office.

  
Alex and Edward exchange glances, both looking a little concerned.

RECEPTIONIST #1  
If you'd like to come this way?

  
She walks out from behind her desk, and walks over to the stairs. After a moment, they follow her.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Sally looks up as the door to her office opens, and Alex and Edward walk in. She stands up and walks out from behind her desk.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Miss Hunt, Mister Chase - it's nice to   
see you again.

ALEX HUNT  
Thank you, Miss Ravendor.

  
Sally gestures for them to sit down, then walks back behind her desk and takes her seat.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
So - you've got more questions?

EDWARD CHASE  
Yes, Miss Ravendor.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
If you're going to accuse me of   
kidnapping, you should probably call me   
Sally.

  
She reaches out and picks up her mug.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
So - ask away.

  
She takes a drink, and smiles.

ALEX HUNT  
Did you find out what's become of The   
Shining Sword?

EDWARD CHASE  
And the people you say flew it to Davalos   
and back?

  
Sally looks down at her pad.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
So far there's no sign of them. Or the   
ship, for that matter   
_(pauses)_   
If you want, I would be quite happy to   
hire you to find it and bring it back to   
me.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm sure we will get right on that, once   
we've found ElDana.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(gazing at her steadily)_  
So you don't think that finding the   
people who stole the ship will.....

EDWARD CHASE  
We don't think anyone stole the ship,   
Miss Ravendor.

  
Sally is shocked in to silence. She stares at him for a moment, then shakes her head.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Just so I am clear - you are accusing me   
of kidnapping?

ALEX HUNT  
_(smiles)_  
Of course not.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Good.

ALEX HUNT  
We're accusing you of kidnapping, of   
being the head of an at best shady, at   
worst criminal group called The Suns Of   
Earth, and of trying to fulfil a   
prophecy that will make the skies run red   
with blood.

  
She stares at them in utter disbelief.

EDWARD CHASE  
We are aware that at least two of those   
are probably not criminal offences, but   
still - it's not something you'd like us   
to make public.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(defiant)_  
You wouldn't dare.

ALEX HUNT  
Is that a threat?

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(grins)_  
Yes   
_(pauses)_   
Why? Wasn't I clear?

EDWARD CHASE  
Whether you kill us or not, we can still...

SALLY RAVENDOR  
_(laughing)_  
Kill you? Oh no, my good friends, I   
won't kill you. Not when I can do far,   
far worse.

  
xoxox

INT HALL OF MAGES, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS _(FLASHBACK)_

Young Alex and Edward _(aged 18)_ sit near the back of the hall, while at the front, ElDana _(19)_ is stood next to Laren, in front of an elderly man decked out in overtly fancy robes _(trimmed with black, blue and gold)_.

ICW CLERIC #1  
And so, by the laws of Davalos and The   
ICW, I now pronounce you husband and   
wife, united in magic as in life.

  
Everyone in the hall applauds, except for Edward, who is looking at ElDana's face.

ALEX HUNT  
_(turning to face Edward)_  
Ed? What's wrong?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(glances at ElDana again, then shrugs)_  
It's probably nothing.

ALEX HUNT  
Ed?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(shakes his head)_  
Seriously - don't worry about it.

  
He turns to the front and joins in the applause as ElDana and Laren walk down the main aisle.

xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

Edward and Alex stare at Sally for a few minutes. Then she reaches out to pick up her mug.

ALEX HUNT  
_(pulling out her wand in a flash)_  
ACCIO MUG!

  
Sally's hand closes around empty air, while Alex catches the mug, and brings it up to her nose.

EDWARD CHASE  
What is it?

  
Sally raises her own wand, then stands up.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Get out. Get out or I will call security   
in, and they will deal with you.

ALEX HUNT  
Polyjuice.

EDWARD CHASE  
Polyjuice?

  
Sally points her wand at them.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Last chance.

  
Edward pulls his wand, and points it at her. Alex glances between them, then down at the mug again.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
I'll count to three, then my security   
guards will come in, and I promise you   
they won't be as merciful as I am.

EDWARD CHASE  
We can hold our own   
_(reaches over his shoulder, and draws   
his sword from under his robes)_   
We won't go down without a fight.

  
Alex glances at Sally, then tilts her wand every so slightly, and mumbles a spell under her breath.

Before Sally can react, a blue glow envelops her.

xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

Edward and Alex sit on the stage, behind James Grayson.

JAMES GRAYSON  
This year, we have only two students   
graduating our top class. And, if I may   
say, they are two of the most   
exceptional students we have seen in a   
long time   
_(turns)_   
They both came to us in.... tragic   
circumstances, but have put the early   
sorrow of their early lives behind them,   
and become masters of their fate.

  
Alex and Edward both blush a little.

JAMES GRAYSON  
Alex Hunt has become one of the finest   
starship pilots in our history, and   
Edward Chase one of the most powerful   
mages. They both excel in all their   
classes, and have both scored the highest   
marks in their final exams sinces records   
began.

  
They both blush a little more.

JAMES GRAYSON  
Miss Hunt - step foward.

  
Alex steps forward, and receives her certificates. She makes a polite bow to Grayson, then to the audience, and steps back.

JAMES GRAYSON  
Mister Chase.

  
Edward goes through the same process, and when he is finished, Grayson turns back to the front.

JAMES GRAYSON  
May I present our graduating class -   
Miss Alex Hunt and Mister Edward Chase!

  
The crowd applaud, while Alex and Edward take another bow.

xoxox

INT THE ACADEMY, BLUE-ALPHA SECTION, HAMMOND _(FLASHBACK)_

ElDana bounds over to where Alex and Edward are standing, then bows before them.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Oh cut that out!

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
But - for the best pilot in history,   
should I not prostrate myself before   
thee?

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
We asked him not to do that.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Want to keep it a secret, huh?

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
No - we just don't want to be singled   
out for any reason. We're no one   
special.

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
Mr Grayson doesn't appear to agree.

YOUNG ALEX HUNT  
Well - that's his problem   
_(looks around)_   
No Laren?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(shaking her head)_  
He had business to attend to   
_(pauses)_   
As usual.

  
Alex and Edward exchange worried glances, then turn back to her.

YOUNG EDWARD CHASE  
Is everything okay?

YOUNG ELDANA DULLAN  
_(shrugs)_  
I suppose   
_(pauses)_   
I just thought there'd be more to life   
than this, you know?

  
xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA

The blue glow fades, leaving Edward and Alex staring in shock.

ELDANA MEROW  
Hello, my friends.

  
The two Starlight agents continue to stare at her.

ELDANA MEROW  
So - I guess I have some explaining to   
do?

  
xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO DAVALOS

Edward sits at the pilot seat, while Alex merely stares out in to space.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - what are we going to tell them?

  
Alex continues to stare in to space.

EDWARD CHASE  
I mean - do we tell them the truth? Or   
what she asked us to? Or somewhere in   
between?

  
Alex continues to stare in to space.

EDWARD CHASE  
Or we could just return home, and not   
go to see them.

  
Alex turns to face him, with a severe look on her face.

EDWARD CHASE  
Yeah - I didn't think you'd like that   
idea. But - what do we do?

ALEX HUNT  
I guess it depends.

EDWARD CHASE  
On what?

ALEX HUNT  
On who we owe more to.

  
xoxox

INT FOD CORP HQ, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA _(FLASHBACK)_

Alex and Edward are listening to ElDana talking.

ELDANA MEROW  
I learned who I was in the year following   
graduation.

ALEX HUNT  
And who's that?

ELDANA MEROW  
The only living Heir to the Houses of   
Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor.   
Which makes me one of the most   
politically powerful mages in recent   
history.

EDWARD CHASE  
So you decided to form an army?

ELDANA MEROW  
I didn't form an army   
_(pauses)_   
They learned about me, and came in their   
droves to pledge themselves to me, and   
to my destiny.

ALEX HUNT  
To bring war back to the cosmos? Some   
destiny.

ELDANA MEROW  
_(shaking her head)_  
I have heard that interpretation of The   
Prophecy, but it is no where near to the   
truth.

EDWARD CHASE  
So what is?

ELDANA MEROW  
That, with my support, and my guidance,   
the magical world will finally be able   
to unite, and the old squabbles will be   
forgotten.

  
Alex and Edward glance at each other, then turn back.

ALEX HUNT  
And you can't do that as ElDana?

ELDANA MEROW  
_(shrugs)_  
I suppose I could, but I chose not to.

EDWARD CHASE  
Pardon me?

ELDANA MEROW  
ElDana Dullan is a boring, dull woman   
with no future other than wasting away   
looking after a whiney brat and a   
dull-witted husband   
_(sees the surprised looks on their faces)_   
I know - I've hidden it well.

ALEX HUNT  
To say the least.

ELDANA MEROW  
When I married him, I thought he had a   
future - something he could excel at.

EDWARD CHASE  
And you don't think he does?

ELDANA MEROW  
He's stuck in a dead end job - and he   
has no desire to get out of it, to   
better himself. And I don't think he   
could, even if he could be bothered   
_(she shakes her head)_   
He's pathetic, and I put up with it for   
as along as I could.

ALEX HUNT  
And what about Lala?

ELDANA MEROW  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
You mean the little whiney ball of need?   
If I never hear her voice again, it will   
be an eon too soon   
_(sees the hurt in Alex's eyes, and the   
contempt in Edward's)_   
Oh think what you like. I am not going   
back

EDWARD CHASE  
Which is why you had yourself kidnapped.

ELDANA MEROW  
A week from now, my body will be found -   
raped, beaten and murdered - in the   
Little Hangleton district. An   
investigation will show she was killed a   
day before the body was found, and that   
she suffered a lot.

ALEX HUNT  
Is that really necessary? You know how   
much it will hurt them.

ELDANA MEROW  
In comparrison to the crap they've given   
me, it's a tiny bit of payback   
_(grins)_   
Unless you want to tell them the truth?

  
She leans forwards, with a predatory smile.

ELDANA MEROW  
Do you want to tell Laren that I think   
he is dull and stupid? Do you want to   
tell your beleoved Lala that her mother   
thinks she is a whiney little bitch?   
_(smirks)_   
Do you think that'll cause them less   
pain than learning I was beaten, raped   
and tortured to death?

  
Alex glares at her for a moment, then simply stands up, and walks out of the office without looking back. Edward looks after her, then turns back to stare at ElDana.

EDWARD CHASE  
What happened to you?

ELDANA MEROW  
_(shrugs)_  
I grew up.

  
She pulls out her wand, and waves it over herself. A moment later, she transforms back in to Sally Ravendor.

SALLY RAVENDOR  
Now - if we're done, I have things to   
see to.

  
Edward stares at her for a moment longer, then turns and walks out of the office, also without looking back.

xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ON ROUTE TO DAVALOS

Edward stares at Alex, eyes slightly wide.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm not doing it for her. She can burn   
in Tartarus for all I care.

EDWARD CHASE  
Then why?

ALEX HUNT  
Because I would rather blast my own eyes   
out with an atomic welder than tell Lala   
her mother is an evil, black-hearted   
bitch who should burn in Tartarus.

  
Edward pauses, then nods.

EDWARD CHASE  
I see your point   
_(glances towards the back of the ship)_   
Are we going to....

ALEX HUNT  
_(shrugs)_  
I have no idea.

  
xoxox

EXT SPACE DOCK, SERENITY DISTRICT, CELTRANA _(FLASHBACK)_

A man in a black suit walks up to them as Alex and Edward are walking across the landing area.

DERREN MUNROW  
Miss Hunt?

ALEX HUNT  
_(turning)_  
Yes, I'm Alex Hunt.

DERREN MUNROW  
My name is Derrn Munrow, and I have been   
asked to help you at this difficult time.

  
Edward raises his eyebrows in surprise.

ALEX HUNT  
I'm not sure I understand, Mister   
Munrow. What....

DERREN MUNROW  
_(looking confused)_  
I apologise, perhaps I should explain   
_(takes them to one side)_   
We - the space dock - were contacted   
this morning by the government. They   
told us that you would be coming here to   
collect.... collect the dearly departed.

  
Alex takes a step back.

ALEX HUNT  
The who?

  
Derren looks between them in confusion.

DERREN MUNROW  
We were told you had lost your mother in   
an accident, and that you were here to   
take her home for the funeral.

  
Alex opens her mouth, but Edward holds his hand up.

EDWARD CHASE  
Of course   
_(glances at Alex, who is staring at both   
of them in confusion)_   
I'm afraid my partner is not herself -   
the grief, you understand   
_(Derren nods)_   
If you would please take us to her?

DERREN MUNROW  
Of course, sir.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(turning to Alex)_  
Come along dear - I know this is   
difficult, but we can't put it off any   
longer.

ALEX HUNT  
Of course darling   
_(turns to Derren)_   
I apologise for my beha....

DERREN MUNROW  
_(holding up his hands)_  
No apologies necessary, Miss Hunt - I   
quite understand. If you'd like to come   
this way....

  
He gestures for them to follow him.

xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, ABOVE DAVALOS

Edward brings the ship in to orbit, then turns to face Alex.

EDWARD CHASE  
So - what do we do?

ALEX HUNT  
_(frowning)_  
Why are you leaving it up to me?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiles softly)_  
I'm not, Baba   
_(she smiles at the nickname)_   
But one of has to go first, and it might   
as well be you.

ALEX HUNT  
_(nods)_  
Okay   
_(pauses, then takes a deep breath)_   
We take it with us.

EDWARD CHASE  
Are you sure?

ALEX HUNT  
_(makes a pfft noise)_  
I am anything but. But this seems like   
the best plan.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(nods)_  
I hate to say it, but I agree   
_(sighs)_   
I really could kill her for this.

ALEX HUNT  
You're not the only one   
_(shakes her head)_   
Come on - it it were done when tis   
done...

EDWARD CHASE  
_(grins)_  
As you wish.

  
xoxox

EXT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

Alex and Edward drive up to the house, and Alex gets out.

ALEX HUNT  
If you wait here....

  
He nods, and she turns and walks up to the house, and rings the bell.

A few moments later, Laren answers the door.

LAREN MEROW  
Alex! I wasn't expectin...   
_(he trails off as he sees the look of   
sorrow on his face)_   
Alex? What's wrong?

  
xoxox

EXT MEROW RESIDENCE, GREATER HANGLETON, DAVALOS

As Edward watches, Laren's face morphs from concern to surprise to sadness to tears.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(softly)_  
Damn her.

  
xoxox

INT LOVE'S FLIGHT, on route to hammond

Alex is flying the ship, while Edward sits in the other chair, eyes closed.

ALEX HUNT  
Another successful case closed   
_(pauses)_   
Go us.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(smiles wryly)_  
If we keep this up, I think we should   
consider turning pro.

ALEX HUNT  
_(returns the smile)_  
You think?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(opens his eyes and turns to face her)_  
Oh yeah - I think we'd be pretty good   
_(pauses)_   
So - how do you fancy a holiday?

ALEX HUNT  
_(turns in surprise, eyes wide)_  
Pardon me?

EDWARD CHASE  
_(sits up straight)_  
I think we should take a holiday   
_(waves his hand)_   
Get away from all this.

ALEX HUNT  
_(tilts her head, considering it)_  
Where do you suggest?

  
Edward grins at her.

EDWARD CHASE  
_(still smiling)_  
How do you feel about Earth?

  
Off Alex's surprised expression, we pull back through the ship, then watch it fly off in to the distance.

**Closing credits**

_(on screen text)_  


  
**Starlight - The Movie**

A **SammyWrae** Film

Cast _(in no particular order)_

Starlight Consulting  
Alex Hunt, Edward Chase

Merow Family  
Laren Merow, ElDana Merow and Alex 'Lala' Merow

FOD Corp  
Sally Ravendor, Receptionists

Government Agents  
Patrick Megson, Emily Brown,  
Aeron Jackson, Tom Black

Teachers  
James Grayson, Horace Devereaux,  
Anthony Drayson and Lesley Burrows

Contacts  
William Jayson, Jon Dexon

Students  
Robin Allen and Padma Melfoy

_and introducing_

**Lissy** as the Avatar Portrait of _"Love's Flight"_

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> The characters, history and environs of the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> All original characters belong to Jonie &amp; Reb - two friends of mine of wrote the stories this movie is based on. (They are looking to publish them, but mostly wanted to see the critical reaction this got first).
> 
> The adaptation, such as it is, is mine, and while I am happy for you to copy it, I do insist all author credits (including Jonie &amp; Reb's) are left in place, as are the two disclaimer chapters.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> Jonie &amp; Reb started writing The Starlight Series a few years ago, and shared it round a few friends.
> 
> However the first time they looked in to publishing it, the story was summarily rejected by the site admins.
> 
> The main reason for this is that this is, for all intents and purposes, actually original fiction.
> 
> The characters are all new. There are no traditional Harry Potter characters in the stories. In addition, it's not set in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or even planet Earth.
> 
> So the site that rejected it did so because they thought Harry Potter fanfiction should contain Harry Potter characters. Which pissed of Jonie &amp; Reb so much, they decided against publishing it, and instead continued it in the group.
> 
> For Script Frenzy, I asked if I could adapt it, and find a site to post the movie adaptation on, and they agreed, providing they got to review the story before I submitted it. And they are pretty happy, though they each have their own views on what parts I skipped and what I should've included. But hey - you can't have everything.
> 
> Since this is part of a series, a number of plot strands are set up for future stories. Consequently, there are things that are raised during the course of the movie, but not explained. But hopefully the rest of the series will be published at some point, and it will all become clear.
> 
> Anyway - that's where the idea from the movie came from. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
